Immortals
by SirenSammy
Summary: When a new girl named Luna Kearne moves to South Park, the secrets of her family history must be protected. Being an immortal in a mortal world can be tiring, especially when things take a turn for the worst. Being a teen has never been more stressful
1. Intro

I stood looking at the empty walls and pile of boxes surrounding me. This new house, this new town, is supposed to be a new start for my parents and me. If you were to ask me why we suddenly uprooted and left a city to come to the quiet mountain town of South Park, my answer would be to mind your own business. Thought, as upset I was at my parents for moving us here, I have to admit that snowy days are way better than the gloomy, rainy days of Seattle.

"Honey, can we come in?" My mother's voice followed the soft knock at my bedroom door. I didn't reply, still just standing and staring at the walls around me as my mother sighed and entered my room.

"Do you like it?" My father asked, poking his head in behind my mother. "I know it's not anything like our place in the city, and the environment is very different as well, but I think we will all be safer here now." He continued as he observed my blank stare.

"You do know I'm still upset right?" I finally spoke, anger seeping into each word. "I have no friends here, and my room is too.. too blah! I just don't understand why we moved, our cover wasn't blown… Was it?"

My parents exchanged glances, quietly deciding between the two of them if I should be told or not why exactly we moved. The silence thickened as the seconds passed by, the three of us looking at one another as I waited for an answer.

"Sweetie," My mother began to talk, finally moving from the doorway as she put a hand on my shoulder, "we moved only for the fact that people began to question about you." She looked me in the eyes before continuing. "No, no one found out who we are… What we are, but the questions they were asking about you, they would only believe the answers we were giving for a few more months before questioning again. We figured the sooner we moved the better it would be."

W...What kind of questions?" I asked skeptically. My parents have never been known as liars, but I was finding it hard to believe that we up and moved so fast just because some people began to ask questions about me.

"Well, you know you grew a little faster than other kids but you also know our type don't really look any older after so long. You know this." My mother paused as I nodded my head in understanding. This was not anything new to me. "Since you are still young in comparison to others like us, you are growing a tad faster than normal kids. And once you get fully grown you know you too will stop aging, just like your father and I have."

"Mom, I know all this already. I also know that's why you and Dad always have to 'act your age'." I crossed my arms, annoyed that she felt the need to explain basic facts to me yet again. "So what if I grew a little fast, some kids do! I mean how hard is it to just say I had a growth spurt? And I only have a few more years before I stop aging, which should have let us stay in Seattle for a good while. Even with you guys living there for years before you decided to have me."

My mother just sighed as she removed her hand from my shoulder and moved back to the doorway with my father, "Luna, I know moving means having to make new friends and get used to the new area, but this town is quiet and I'm sure there will be plenty of people for you to make friends with."

"But I knew who I could trust in Seattle! I have no one here!" I angrily replied, turning my back to them once more. I don't ever argue with my parents, but meeting new people and making friends was not one of my strong points. Having to do it once was okay, but doing it twice? In a small town where there aren't others like us? That was a horror waiting for me. "Why did you guys even bring us to this place? It's nowhere near anyone else like us! I also highly doubt there is anything to do at night besides stay home! At least in Seattle I had clubs and places open late to go to!" I kept complaining, my anger level rising as I clenched my hands into fists at my side.

"Luna Kearne! That is enough out of you! Now your father and I are going to get some stuff for dinners, but for now there's a full thermos for you in the kitchen we brought with us from your favorite place in Seattle. You have your first day of school tomorrow so you need to make sure you eat." My mother firmly replied , ignoring my anger as they both headed off down the stairs and out the door.

"Yeah, whatever...not even hungry.." I quietly replied to myself as I listened to the sound of the car starting up and starting down the road towards the store.


	2. Chapter 1

The alarm clock's blaring beeping brought me back from the trance I was in. I had no need to sleep, it was just a luxury that I occasionally partook in. Instead I had spent my night setting up my room to be less bland and more me. At some point during the night however, I moved to looking out my window at the street before my house. Studying the other houses around me, wondering if any of them housed kids my age. Wondering if maybe, just maybe, someone would be like me.

I cringed as I made my way over and slammed my hand on the alarm clock, the beeping giving me a slight headache from the sheer volume of it. My first day of South Park High was just beginning and I already wished for it to be over. I opened my closet, glad I at least got some clothes put away during my unpacking spree. Picking out my dark grey skinny jeans and black, a rose printed shirt with lace sleeves, and an over-sized skull print sweatshirt I sluggishly dressed and made my way to the bathroom to brush through my galaxy style blue and purple hair.

"Luna, you need to get to the bus stop!" My mother yelled at me as I was running a hand through my hair to finish parting it just right for my bangs to fall and frame my face.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I groaned as I left my bathroom, stopping by the hall closet to grab my book bag, and finally heading downstairs to get this inevitable day moving. I went to the kitchen, my mother already standing waiting for me, a thermos in hand and a hand on her hip.

"This, I believe, I told you to have for dinner last night." The tone in her voice letting me know I was in big trouble. "Luna, you have to eat still. I know you left it just because you're upset. You're too old to be acting like this. Plus you should know better!"

The words were going in one ear and out the other. I know I shouldn't ignore meals, but my mother was way overreacting. "I'm fine mom. Please, just let me get through today and later you can get on me all you want about me not eating because I wasn't hungry."

"At least take it with you for lunch for when you finally decide you are hungry. Just be careful." My mother handed the thermos to me and gave me a look that didn't dare make me question her.

"Thanks mom," I quietly replied as I turned to leave the house before pausing in the kitchen doorway, "Also, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay, just please have a more open mind about this place."

I nodded silently in agreement as I tucked my thermos into the side pocket of my backpack and left the house. The bus stop was not as far from my house as I initially thought as I made my way down the street. The sign came into view not even five minutes after I left my house. Fresh snow crunched slightly under my steady steps and each brought me closer and closer to the bus stop. When I arrived I was shocked to find that no one else was at this particular stop. Relief fell over me as the thought of not having to deal with people just yet ran through my head, but then again I also knew I was probably just the first to arrive.

I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up over my head and leaned against the pole for the bus stop sign with a sigh. I took this time to look around and really take in my surroundings from outside instead of out my bedroom window. I took in all the details from the snow covered ground at my feet to the clear blue sky above. If I did have to put up with living here, I may as well take in my environment. The snow was fairly fresh and gave off a white shimmer in the early light of the sun. Living in Seattle, I have not had a chance to see this much snow at one time. I took a small sniff of the air taking in the smell. It was a mix of things that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I had to admit it smelt better than a city. The smell of fresh mountain air mixed with the slightest smell of a city, which was the only indication that there was a town nearby. The distant sounds from the main part of town reached my ears, cars going up and down the streets and the crunch of snow as people walked to their destinations.

 _Well, this place sure is a lot more peaceful than Seattle. I guess that's a plus._ I thought to myself as I looked up to the sky, my hood still pulled over my head hiding my face. It amazed me how clear and pretty the sky was. Even on the nice days in Seattle the sky was never this clear. I smiled slightly at the sight. I had to admit the more I admired the surroundings around me the more I could see myself enjoying this type of weather, despite how bright the sun was here.

The sound of snow crunching coming from the direction of the street I now live on made me rip my gaze away from the sky to look towards the route I took to get to the stop. My time of solitude was coming to an end and fast. The crunch of snow got louder and louder, and there was more than just one person at that. It didn't take long for me to pick up the sound of the voices that accommodated the footsteps. Boys, laughing about something and approaching fast. I kept my gaze focused towards them just waiting for them to come into view. Pulling on my hood one last time to ensure it was in place I waited. The seconds ticked by and even though I knew it was only a couple minutes before they finally came into view, it felt like an eternity to me. The anxiety of having my first contact with the other kids of this town made me want to run back home and ask my parents to drop me off.

They were still a pretty good distance away, but were in my line of sight which was good enough for me. Four boys, all around my age it seemed, were headed this way. Each were still laughing among themselves at something that a heavy- set boy wearing a red jacket and a light blue hat had said. The other three boys were all relatively skinny, with two of them adorning their own jackets and hats while the last one wore a bright orange parka with the hood pulled up and tight so that most of his face was covered. As for the other two boys, one wore a brown jacket with a dark blue hat and the other an orange jacket with a bright green hat. From the distance they were away from the bus stop I knew they could see me if they looked, but they seemed to be too busy with their conversation to notice my presence.

The closer and closer they got to the stop, the more and more tense I got. It didn't take long before the smell of them began to invade my nose too much to ignore. The smell of their human blood. The sweet yet metallic smell of the liquid that runs through their veins is nothing new to me, I mean after all I grew up surrounded by humans. The one thing that did stick out to me was a more delicate, light smell that I would know anywhere. The smell of a fellow immortal. The smell of immortal blood was very faint, but still there enough for me to be able to pick up on it.

My breath hitched as I came to the realization that I may not be the only immortal in this town. I let a slight smile creep over my face, making friends with another person like me this fast would be amazing.

 _Get a grip Luna, you gotta be careful when trying to find others like you remember. Be casual and just look for clues._ I mentally kicked myself. I did have to approach this carefully, for even though I could smell the scent it was odd at how very faint it was. I could be picking up remnants of my parents on my book bag or something, yet I know what my parents smell like and this was not the same smell.

"Uh.. Hello?" I let out a slight gasp as a voice brought me back to reality. I slinked further into my hoodie, quietly cursing myself for letting my guard down I looked up just enough to see the owner of the voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The boy in the orange jacket with a green had said. "You must be new. I'm Kyle." He introduced himself as he shifted his book bag from one shoulder to the other.

"H..hi." I squeaked out, barely audible as I gave a small wave. I held my breath, the smell of their human blood so close to me causing my throat to burn with thirst. I really regretted not having any dinner now. I was still fully in control, as always, plus I always had my thermos thankfully. Good old mom always looking out for me even when she's mad.

"Uh.. what's your name?" Kyle continued, his friends watching with curiosity from behind him.

I had stopped breathing, reaching to the side of my book bag and retrieving my thermos, my voice soft, if not a little shaky, as I shyly introduced myself, "L..Luna. Luna Kearne."

All of a sudden the fat one in the red coat burst out in laughter "What kind of gay ass name is that? I bet your parents are dirty hippies!"

"Shut up fat ass!" The boy in the brown jacket yelled as he hit the fat one on the arm. "You'll have to excuse Cartman, he's a jerk. I'm Stan, and that's Kenny." He introduced, pointing to the boy in the orange parka last.

I stayed silent, angry about the outburst of the fat one named Cartman and laughing at my name. I gripped my thermos tightly, but then a thought came to me. I was wearing a relatively baggy sweatshirt while covering my face and I haven't really spoken to them save for some barely audible squeaks. Maybe, just maybe they assumed I was also a boy. That would explain the outburst from Cartman.

"Not a huge talker are you?" A different voice reached my ears. It was almost barely noticeable in the volume change, but it was quieter than the others. I assumed it came from Kenny's hooded self.

I reached up and pulled the hood away from my face, revealing my galaxy style hair that shaped my face and clear violet eyes. "Actually, I'm still trying to get over the fact that the fat one assumed I was a boy. But all in all no, I'm not good at talking to new people." I spoke at full volume, pushing away my nerves and taking this chance to attempt to get somewhere with making new friends.

The boys all looked at me in shock. A feeling of dread began to rise in me as they stood there, silent. _Great Luna, that's a perfect way to start trying to make friends._ I mentally scolded myself at my stupidity. I returned my attention to the thermos that was still in my hands to avoid looking at the boys standing before me.

"Aw weak! New kid is a girl!" Cartman whined, "At least that explains the gay name."

"Cartman, shut up! You don't ne-" Stan began to scold Cartman before he paused and had a second thought, "Wait, you could understand Kenny?" He took a few steps towards me. "Usually we have to tell people what he says when he has his hood up. You're a good few feet away and could understand him, that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, I have good ears." I awkwardly laughed a little as a gust of wind blew the scent of the boys towards my nose once more.

It was there again, the smell of immortal blood mixed with the overwhelming smell of human blood. I finally opening the thermos in my hands and lifting it to my lips, remembering that this whole time I had not been breathing and needed to not be suspicious. The thick liquid reached my lips as I took a few good mouthfuls. I slightly cringed a bit as I pulled the thermos away and replaced the cap, the taste of cold blood was never a pleasant one and the snowy weather had done nothing but help make the contents of my thermos become thick and slightly congealed. I just have to hope that by lunch I could find a microwave or that the the thermos would be warm enough for it to not be so cold. Feeling the burn in my throat slowly diminish to nothing but a slight tickle I turned and nervously fumbled with trying to put my thermos back in my side pocket of my book bag. I silently cursed to myself, knowing I should be able to move flawlessly but let my nerves of talking to people get the better of me.

"Uh, h.. here let me get that for you." Kenny's voice came again as he walked over to my side and swiftly slid my thermos back in place for me.

"Th.. Thanks." I took in his smell as he casually went back to waiting for the bus. I looked at him wide eyes as I realized the immortal smell was coming from him, but once I got a good whiff from him I realized it was not vampire blood like my family has. He had a different type of immortal blood, but also human blood.

 _That's impossible._ I thought to myself, my eyes glued on Kenny as I took in his scent one more time as the bus finally arrived, the driver lazily motioning for us to get on after opening the door. We all boarded one by one, the boys going first and claiming seats near the back of the bus. I took my place near the front of the bus, putting some distance between us for a while, needing to let my brain process what I suspected. The suspicion that there is another in town who is immortal, yet also has human blood running through them.


	3. Chapter 2

The bell signaling lunch echoed through the momentarily empty halls causing students to bolt up from their seats, the teacher trying to get in their last words before everyone rushed to the cafeteria. I let out a sigh, the first half of my day was now officially over. I only hoped that the rest of the day went faster than the first. Classes were uneventful, though I was kinda glad to have the four boys I met this morning in most of my classes. They were all nice enough, well with the exception of the one name Cartman. He on the other hand was an asshole.

I lagged behind the other students, taking my time as I gathered my things before finally making my way to join the rest of the student body. I slipped through the groups of teenagers as if they were not even there as I pushed the cafeteria door open and wandered to a table far from others and sat down alone. I set my thermos down in front of me, grasping it as I looked down at the table. Sitting alone definitely was not the way for me to make friends, but I would rather be alone until I can know for sure where I'm welcomed.

"No Kenny, she's a girl! We can't let her sit with us." The whiny voice of Cartman reached my ears above the cluster of voices. I may have only heard it once but it's one of those voices you never forget. His voice was way too hard for me to blend in with everyone else's from the sheer annoyance it brought whenever he opened his mouth. Even in a crowded cafeteria I could hear his from the other side of the lunchroom. Though I can't complain now that I know they were talking about me. I focused on listening for Stan Kyle, and Kenny to hear their response.

"Dude, she seems pretty cool. I mean you saw her hair right? You should chill Cartman." The voice of Stan, I believe, came next. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips at the fact that my colorful hair was what made him think I was cool.

"Just go ask her, I feel bad she's sitting alone." Kyle chimed in. "Plus I agree with Stan, she seems cool. A little shy maybe, but we can at least be welcoming."

I unscrewed the cap to my thermos, at least trying to look like I was minding my own business, not that they would even know I heard them, as I waited for a sign that I was being approached. I anticipated for Kenny to come over to me from what I heard of the boy's conversation. I swirled my thermos around a couple times before lifting it to my lips and taking a few small gulps, thankful that between the heat of the school building and being stored in my book bag that the liquid had warmed up a little. Though I was still disappointed I saw no microwave anywhere I could sneak a use from.

"Hey, um Luna right?" Kenny's voice came from my left, exactly where I heard him approaching from. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as I casually returned the lid to my thermos before turned myself to look at him.

"That would be correct." My voice came out strong and smooth, hoping to make a comeback from my embarrassing morning at the bus stop. "Kenny, right?" I flicked my bangs out of my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Yep, that's me. Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Kenny asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I suppose." I said with a small smile as I thought about the fact that he was actually nervous about talking to me.

I stood up with graceful movements, trying to put on some confidence to make up for my rough start this morning. Following Kenny to the table where the others from this morning where sitting plus a few others whom I have not yet met. Kenny returned to his seat, looking at me and patting the seat between him and Stan to indicate that is where I should sit. I lifted my leg up over the seat and in one swift motion sat down and set my thermos back down in front of me.

I looked at the boys surrounding me, all of them had a tray of cafeteria food, all except for Kenny and me. Kenny instead had brought his own lunch which he had begun to unpack. A very plain looking sandwich and a bottle of water was all he had.

"Hey guys look, Luna has even less to eat than Kenny!" Cartman burst out laughing as he pointed at me. I glared at him, remaining quiet.

"Shut your fucking mouth Cartman." Kyle scolded, hitting Cartman in the arm.

"Yeah, who cares how much food she has. Not like you even need food fat ass." Kenny spoke up, his voice as clear as the others now, the slight difference gone. I glanced over at him and realized he had removed his hood, presumably to eat his sandwich.

 _Holy Hell._ I thought to myself as my breath caught in my throat. _Now I know how they must have felt this morning when I took of my hood._ I couldn't help but stare at Kenny as I took in his now fully revealed face. His blonde hair was messy from his hood but somehow looked like it was meant to be that way. Seeing more than just his deep blue eyes was pretty shocking to me, but why I felt that way I did not know. I figured it was just because he went all day without taking his hood off so it was surprising to see him with it down.

"Earth to Luna!" Stan poked my shoulder, causing me to jump as I was lost in my own thoughts and completely tuned out everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I turned my head to look at Stan. "What were you saying?"

"I said I didn't get to tell you this morning but your hair is badass and asked if you wanted my fries. I just figured you maybe forgot lunch money or something."

"Oh no. No fries for me, I'm good. I don't really eat lunch very often. Thank you though. As for my hair, I know." A sly smile spread across my face as I flicked my hand, causing my hair to swish so the colors swirl together. "I dye it myself."

"That's fucking awesome. You should come do mine, nice and blonde so no need for bleaching." Kenny laughed as winked at me and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey, less work for me. Consider yourself lucky, I have naturally black hair so it's a major pain the the ass to bleach." I turned my gaze back to Kenny, our eyes catching one another full on. The eye contact lasted no longer than a few seconds, but that was all I needed to feel a tug begin.

 _No… not already._ I shook my head slightly, clearing any thoughts I had before taking another look over at Kenny. Lo and behold, there the feeling was again. A slight tug, almost like a string was pulling on my heart.

"Luna, are you okay?" Kyle asked as he reached a hand over and waved it in front of my face. "That's the second time you have zoned out."

"Oh.. uh yeah." I realized I had been caught staring at Kenny for the second time. I racked my brain for some excuse, "I was just thinking what color would look cool on him.. Not.. Not that I think he was serious about the 'dye my hair' thing but it's always cool to picture what I would do if someone asks me to dye their hair. It's like art, being able to take how one looks and helping them express themselves through their hair. Back in Seattle I dyed so many of my friends' hair and each style and color was like I was bringing part of their personality forward for all to see. It's -" I stopped mid sentence, realizing that I was just rambling to these boys about hair color. Something they probably could care less about. "I'm sorry, you guys probably don't care about hair. I just ramble sometimes." I fiddled with my thermos and bit my lip to keep from rambling even more. A short silence fell among the group as I sat and waited awkwardly.

"Not that it's any of my business," Kyle broke the silence, "but why did your parents move here from Seattle. I mean isn't a city better than a small mountain town?"

I was not sure how to reply, I never prepared an excuse for a question like that yet. Thought, it was my own fault for mentioning where I was from in my little rant. "Why we moved is complicated." My response got intrigued looks from the four boys. "Honestly I can't tell you exactly why, I don't really know myself." I hurriedly threw out as my excuse. I knew I should just shut up, but of course my dumb ass never stops when I know I should. Anger and sorrow began to rise with the thought of Seattle. "All I know is that I left a lot of friends behind and now I'm in a town where I'm just the weird new kid with no friends."

My anger level kept rising, I knew I had to get away and calm down or risk my anger getting the better of me. "I'm sorry, I should go." I went to stand up and felt a hand gently grab my wrist.

"Hey, it's okay. Kyle didn't mean to upset you." Kenny looked at me with his clear blue eyes and when I looked back a wave of calm washed over me. My breath hitched as I froze in place, half sitting half standing. "Please, sit back down."

"Yeah, Luna I didn't mean to upset you at all! I just was curious is all." Kyle spoke up, his voice apologetic.

I glanced at Kenny's hand still lightly holding my wrist and then to Kyle before slowly sitting back down. "Yeah, okay. I'm sorry too. I'm just still upset about leaving everyone behind and on top of that making friends is not my strong point so I've been super nervous about coming to school here. I mean not many people start a new school their Senior year."

"Well, you're doing pretty good so far." Stan complimented. "I mean you must be doing something right if Kenny is being nice and not a perv."

"Dude!" Kenny yelled at Stan.

"Oh really now?" I laughed as I shot Kenny a sly look. "So Mr. Nice Guy is actually Mr. Fuck Boy?" Kenny stammered out a string of unintelligent babbles as he tried to get his words together, causing me to laugh harder along with the other boys around the table. "Hey, don't worry about it." I reassured the blushing boy as I put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in slightly to whisper in his ear, "I'm not as innocent as I seem either."

I flashed him a cheeky smile, gaining one in return, as I turned my attention back to the rest of the gang. "So, are you guys gonna let me hang out with you or do I have to keep up my search for friends elsewhere?"

"We don't need a fucking girl hanging out with us, she will interfere wi-" Cartman quickly began to bitch before I cut him off.

"Interfere with what? You don't even know what I like to do. Or are you just scared of getting beat by a girl in video games." I smirked, my comment generating "oohs" from the others. "Or is it you don't think I'm tough enough, cuz I promise you hun I could kick your ass. I'm more than just a pretty face." I flashed a smile his direction, a challenge to reply to me.

"Fuck you, Bitch!" Was all Cartman could reply after he stammered over trying to get out a reply.

"Nah, I think I'll pass for now. At least from you anyways." I chuckled as I pulled out all the sass I could. There was no way I was letting this fat ass walk all over me. I was rewarded for my sass with applause from the others at the table, apparently not many people can cause Cartman to be speechless.

"It seems my work here is done," I complimented myself , "and just in time too, lunch time is ending." I turned once more to face Kenny. "Thank you for inviting me to sit with you guys. It was definitely worth it." I smiled at him, and the tug at my heart picking up again as he smiled back.

"Yeah, no problem. It's not everyday we get to have a beautiful girl sit with us." A sly smile appearing on his face as he crumpled up the paper bag his lunch came in.

"Ah, flirtatious comments. There's Mr. Fuck Boy." I winked and smile at him as I stood up "Catch you guys after school." I turned and walked away, leaving them all staring. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. My confidence during this lunch period worked wonders getting these boys to like me, so I know I need to keep it up.

I smiled to myself as I made my way towards the cafeteria doors as I heard Kenny say to the others "She's fucking awesome. Plus look at that ass. I would tap that." I laughed as a thought came to my mind that kinda shocked me, but I welcomed anyways. _I would tap that too dude._


	4. Chapter 3

The remainder of my first day of South Park High was pretty uneventful as far as school goes. I was glad to find out that for the remainder of my classes I had at least one of the boys in my class, and all of them in my gym class. My last class was coming to an end and students all around me were shifting in their seats, unable to sit still waiting for the bell to ring to be free until tomorrow. I sit and doodle on the page of notes in front of me as the teacher rambles on, trying to get as much as he can in before the bell rings and everyone stampedes out.

I glance at the clock, the bell was scheduled to ring any second now. I casually covered my ears, acting like I was stretching and hoped I timed it right to avoid having my ears be raped for the 10th time today. I was used to dealing with a lot of things, but sometimes I get so sick of dealing with loud noises. It drives me insane that things that are already considered loud to normal people are amplified to me, but it's something I have no control over. The shriek of the bell came as I finished lifting my arms up, my hands blocking out some of the noise but not as much as I would like. I let out a sigh as I lowered my arms back down and gathered my things, students around me already popping up from their desks and rushing out the door towards freedom.

I always waited to leave, not wanting to deal with the pushiness of the crowd, so being alone and the last one in the room was not new to me. What was new to me however was the fact that I was approached by Kyle, who shared my last class of the day with me.

"Hey Luna!" Kyle energetically said as he approached me from his seat on the other side of the room. "You walking home or taking the bus?"

"Probably walking. I want to avoid the bus as often as I can. Why?" I answered without looking up from packing my stuff.

"Well, the guys and I normally walk home after school too, followed by hanging out. After you left the lunch table we agreed we wanted you to walk with us and, if you want, hang out." Kyle explained as he sat on the desktop next to mine to wait for me. He leaned down to be closer as I was finishing up and zipping up my backpack. "Especially Kenny." He whispered to me.

I froze for a moment at his name, just the fact that he especially wanted to hang out with me made my heart skip a beat… well if it beat normally it would have anyways. I stood up and swung by bag over my shoulder, "Well I shouldn't disappoint a fan of mine now should I." I smiled at Kyle as he chucked at my statement.

"I think you have a fan in all of us Luna. Well, maybe not quite Cartman yet, he's an asshole to all of us." He stood up and patted my shoulder before leading the way to the others who were all waiting around, what I assumed to be, Stan's locker. Assumed for the fact that he was the one shoving books and such into it.

"Hey guys, I have my last class with Luna." Kyle greeted as Stan finished up in his locker. "She has agreed to walk with us."

"Gracing you all with my presence yet again." I smile at them, "And Cartman, don't worry I'm not gonna ruin anything." I poked fun at the chubby guy.

"Beautiful and stands up to Cartman?" Kenny, now re-hooded, complimented, "Is there anything else that could make you cooler?"

I laughed as we made our way down the hall towards the front door, "Oh, I have a few surprises up my sleeve." Oh so much more I could tell them, but keeping my secret is essential. Plus if anything they would just be scared of me if they knew and I need to be able to fit in here. We all exchanged small talk as we made our way towards our street. I made a point to take quick glances at Kenny, seeing if I felt anything like I did at lunch. Lo and behold the times I was nonchalantly able to catch his eyes I felt that same tug.

 _I wonder if he feels it too._ I asked myself as I once again sent a glance his way, once again catching his eyes. I came to the realization that he had been looking at me almost as much as I him when he quickly looked away after our eyes met fully.

"Uh, Luna aren't you cold?" Kyle asked, a pause in the small talk causing silence and the others to look towards me.

"No, why?" I gave him a confused look before I realized I just fucked up. Between the small talk and my thoughts, it didn't dawn on me that I had not put my sweater back on having removed it earlier in the day. My slender arms only covered by the sheer lace of my shirt. Normally this would be no problem, but in the middle of winter in this town the temperature was pretty damn low. Taking a quick glance around I realized we had walked a pretty decent distance before I was questioned about my lack of jacket. _Shit shit shit!_ I mentally freaked, I knew any normal person would be freezing by now.

"She's too hot to be cold." Kenny said chuckling and winking at me as I turned my attention to him.

I made a "pfft" noise as I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yeah, that's totally the answer." I replied to him. "I'm so hot that none of you even need jackets around me." I sarcastically added. I tried to play it off, but I couldn't shake the feeling of butterflies from Kenny calling me hot.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that." Kenny retorted. The feeling of butterflies I had only escalated when he replied back to my sarcastic remark. It was all just joking around, I knew that, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was some truth to his words. That he was using these opportunities to hit on me.

"Hold on guys." I stopped in my tracks as I slid my bookbag off my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground as I pulled my sweater on over my head. "There, now no one has to worry about me being cold." I smiled to the group, picking my backpack up as we all continued on our way home.

The small chit chat picked back up and before I knew it we had reached my house. I began to break off from the group, digging around my pockets for my house key. "I'll catch you guys later, I gotta talk to my parents about something." I feigned disappointment, but in reality really needing to talk to them. I said some lame goodbyes and watching the group as they made their way towards their own houses. As I was about to go inside, I caught Kenny looking back at me waving. I gave a small wave back, my heart feeling like it was going to be ripped out of my chest. The feeling intensified the further down the street he went. I sighed as I turned and entered my house, leaning against the front door as it closed.

I stood there, confused and annoyed as I let out a groan and covered my face with my hands. Out of the people I knew in Seattle and how close my friends from there were to me I never felt formed the soul bond with any of them. Suddenly moved to a town in the middle of nowhere and meet four boys who just so happened to like me enough to welcome me and I start to fall for one of them. Is that even what was happening? I mean I could just want his blood, the fact that he had the smell of immortal and human was more favorable to the animal blood I had to live off of.

"Luna, how was your first day at school?" My mother's voice came from the kitchen.

I didn't reply right away, still standing with my face covered. This conversation was not one I wanted to get into right now, for this was a huge deal to immortals. My parents have been soul bonded for a couple hundred years and they always told me that one day it would happen to me too. That there is always someone out there for us immortals and once we find them then living for eternity doesn't seem so lonely anymore.

 _Come on Luna! You need to figure this out._ I slowly straightened up from leaning against the door and made my way to the kitchen, still not replying to my mother's question. _I mean as far as I'm concerned the guy human, and I'm... well not. So in theory, the soul bond can't happen between us._

"Luna?" My mother looked at me with slight concern as I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, looking down and crossing my arms over my chest.

"School was fine." I responded finally. Slowly looking up to meet my mother's eyes. "I.. I kinda need to ask you about something though." I hesitated as I forced the words out. I may be 18 and to a human that is a normal time to start dating, but for a vampire, or any immortal for that matter, my life has only just begun.

"Well, I may kinda have an answer." My mother smiled at me as she turned back to the counter, grabbing a glass full of fresh blood and handing it to me.

"Have you and dad found out if there are any other immortals of any kind in this town? I asked as I reached out and took the glass, putting the warm liquid to my lips and downing the glass in one go.

"Well, no not that we know of. We certainly haven't found any of our kind in particular." Her answer only slightly shocked me. I knew not to expect our kind but I figured with the fact that Kenny had an immortal smell there would be some form of immortals here. Weather that have been undead, Fay, or form of nymph, but for no other immortal being to be living here made me even more confused.

"Okay, next question. Is it possible at all that someone can be both human and immortal?" The words coming slowly. "I mean, hypothetically it's possible right?

My mother let out a little laugh, "Luna, you know that humans and immortals can't have children. The two types of DNA just don't work together. Imagine part of your body constantly growing and aging and part of it staying the same for years and years. It's just not possible for someone to live with their whole body fighting against itself from the inside out."

"Yeah, you're right." I silently said looking back down and fiddling with my glass. "Um, there's something else I want to ask about." My voice no louder than a whisper, not that it mattered at all. I knew my mother still heard me loud and clear.

"And that would be?" She stood with a hand on her hip and a full glass of her own in the other.

"When you and dad first realized the soul bond snapped into place, what did you feel?" Silence filled the air, my mother looking at me with wide eyes that screamed a mix of happiness and concern.

"Well," She began moving to sit down at the table, motioning for me to do the same, "I knew a few weeks after I met your father and with the bond being between two specific people I knew he felt it the second I did. I was 30 at the time and he was 50, not that age matters after you reach 21, the years just add up after that. Now here we are 250 years later and still feel as strongly towards each other as the day we met."

"Yeah, yeah! I know that. I mean how did it make you feel? How did seeing him and being around him make you feel?"

"Well, when a bond snaps into place you feel drawn to one another. It's complicated to explain…It feels… It feels like..." My mother trailed off, thinking of the words to describe the feeling.

"Like something has a hold of your heart and looking at that person feels like someone is pulling you towards them. And when they aren't near you your heart feels as though its being ripped out of your chest." My answer wasn't a question, it was a statement. The best way I could describe how I had been feeling all day.

"Yes.. When the bond is fresh that's exactly how it feels. Obviously the longer you are with the person the more calm it becomes, but the same strong feeling of love and compassion never changes." My mother's soft gaze fell on me as she reached out her hand and grabbed one of mine. "Luna, tell me who it is." She smiled at me with a comforting smile.

I hesitated, opening and closing my mouth but no words coming out. I returned my mothers look, tears welling up in my eyes. Very rarely did I ever cry, but my mind was full of thoughts and confusion as I finally got my words out. "Mom, I think I soul bonded with a human. Not just any human either, but a human who had the scent of a type of immortal that I don't think even you and dad know." I sniffed as a tear fell down my face. "I'm just so confused about the whole situation."

"Oh honey," The soft comforting "mommy voice" came out as my mother stood up and pulled me into a hug. "I hoped you would be older when this happened to you, but I can't control fate." She stroked my hair lovingly. "Luna, there's no way he is both human and immortal of any kind… but there is possibility of soul bonding with a human. It happened to my sister."

I pulled away to look her face to face, "Aunt Alice? But, that would mean Uncle Claude was human at one time."

"That's correct. We never felt that it made a difference so its information we just don't feel is necessary. He was her love and she his, he wanted her to change him so he wouldn't have to grow old and leave her. He had the choice to stay human, but they wanted to have a life together and build a family so he chose to become one of us. It didn't make a difference in how we viewed him, he was part of the family once Alice started dating him." Her hand settled on the top of my head. "So, what's his name?" She asked again.

I sighed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. "Kenny, his.. His name is Kenny. I met him this morning at the bus stop with three other boys named Kyle, Stan, and Cartman, thought in one of my classes I realized they called Cartman by his last name cuz the teacher called him Eric."

"Are they the ones you walked home with?" Of course she heard them, what with me saying bye to them right outside the house.

I opened my mouth to question her about if she could smell them too, but decided against getting into an argument and just nodded in agreement. She again dismissed me when I mentioned Kenny possibly being part immortal, but if she could smell them then she should have smelt what I did. I chose to push it to the side for now, not wanting to put her in a bad mood. We stood there together for a few minutes, the silence between us somewhat comforting.

"Luna, I'm going to tell you one thing that is very important for you to follow now that you have a bond in place." The silence was broken, my mother's voice still calm but now held a firmness to it to emphasis just how serious she was. "For immortals both feel the bond's strength equally, but humans do not. This being said Kenny will still feel it, but not nearly as strong as you will. You need to be stronger than the… urges… you get are."

"Oh god, No! Mom.. Just.. No!" I stuttered, my hands flying up to my ears as if I could drown her out. "I don't need this talk."

"Luna, I'm talking about other urges. But, yes you will have to deal with _those_ type too." She laughed under her breath at me before continuing. "I'm talking about your thirst. He is human so his blood will cause you to feel more of your thirst than normal, meaning you will need to take extra blood with you when you are around him or just be able to resist it."

I shrugged my shoulders as I contemplated, "Makes sense. But considering I made it thought one day without biting anyone, I'll take my chances. My will is stronger than you know." I turned to head up to my room, feeling contempt with how the conversation went and my head now cleared up with thoughts now all in place. I paused in the doorway, looking over my shoulder back at my mother. "Thanks for not freaking out and talking with me." I smiled at her as she hushed me and put her hands on her hips.

"You're welcome honey. Just be careful." Her voice followed me as I continued on my way to my room.

 _Okay Luna, just take things slow. Get to know each other and see how trustworthy he can be._ I knew I would have to be careful with going about the next steps I would have to take. If I bonded with him, that means he would eventually have to know about me being a vampire. I closed my room door behind me before flopping on my bed with a groan. This was going to be a challenge much harder than just making friends and I had no idea if I was totally ready to tackle it.


	5. Chapter 4

I've officially lived in South Park for almost two months now and I have gotten pretty close to Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and even Cartman. Since my first day of school we have met at the bus stop, sat together and lunch, and hung out almost every day. They were quick to consider me part of their "gang". Even Cartman, thought still an asshole, was more welcoming in his own weird way.

My mom was right when she said I would have strong urges around Kenny, from the second day of the bond taking effect my thirst for his blood made me borderline crazy. Luckily, I was able to keep it together, thought after two months the strength of my feelings towards him are still strong as ever. We have become best friends, inseparable almost, but he has never made any move to ask me out or anything. Sure he flirts with me and yeah I'll flirt back, but never has our relationship gone beyond best friends.

"So, when are you and Kenny going to finally get together." Craig's nastily voice came from behind me as I sat at a table in Tweek Bros Coffee nursing a cup of hot coffee. Craig and Tweek were two more people I've come to know from my time here. Granted, I met them by seeing them hold hands in the hallway and ran up to them to compliment how cute they were. Even with my awkward first encounter they have come to be pretty good friends.

"You know Kenny and I are just close friends Tucker." I replied, ensuring my irritation showed through.

"Yeah, good friends who flirt with each other non stop and you know he totally checks you out Moon-Moon." Craig joked, calling me by the stupid nickname that he stole from a meme.

"Damn it Tucker don't call me Moon- Moon!" I flicked him off, him returning the gesture as he approached the counter. The door to the back room opened as Tweek made his way to the espresso machine hauling a big bag of coffee beans with him.

"Tweek, you need to control your boyfriend. He made jabs at me about Kenny not being together and called me Moon- Moon again!" I whined at him in a joking manner as I feigned tears.

"Geez Luna, I'm- Gah s-sorry!" Tweek's voice stuttered slightly in an over caffeinated anxiety way as he talked. "B-but he does have a point… N-not about calling you Moon-Moon, b-but about Kenny."

"Oh great, he's gotten to you now!" I dramatically flung my hand to my head and pretended to faint. "Oh whatever shall I do now."

"Just face it Luna, everyone knows you two like each other. He's just scared to make the first move." Craig's emotionless demeanor making it hard for me to deduce if he was actually serious or not.

"No way! Mr. Fuckboy scared of making a move on a chick?" I laughed, "Oh please! If he wanted to he would." My ending statement causing me to feel a slight sting of sadness.

"L-Luna, Craig is being serious. W-we heard him t-talking with the guys. He's scared to m-mess up the friendship you have." Tweek interjected as he handed a fresh cup of coffee across the counter to Craig.

"Wait, wait, wait." I stood up, making my way to the counter and leaned over it. "So you're telling me, that Kenny… Kenny! Is scared to make a move because he doesn't want to fuck up our friendship?"

"Yeah. That's what he just said." Craig answered as he lifted his coffee to his lips. "I think he's a idiot though, I mean any guy could come take you. You're a pretty girl. And that's a compliment coming from me. But if you want him, you should make a move."

"I agree with C-Craig." Tweek spoke over the grinding of coffee beans. "Luna you should m-make the first move."

I contemplated the idea, mulling over the thoughts as I slid my empty coffee cup across the counter in a silent plea for more. Craig and Tweek both looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Okay." I finally said as I looked between the two boys and nodded. "Okay, yeah I'll do it!" I pulled out my cell phone, poking at the screen before holding it up to my ear. The line was silent before it rang twice and went to voicemail. "Shit. Hold on, gotta try plan B." I hung up and scrolled through my contacts once more before returning the phone to my ear.

"Hey Luna, I was just about to call you. Where are you?" Kyle's voice came through after the second ring.

"Hiya Kyle. I'm at Tweek Bros Coffee. Is Kenny with you? I tried calling him but it went to voicemail."

"Yeah, we actually just left his house and were heading to Cartman's now. We tried to pick you up first but your mom said you weren't home and to try calling you. I just assumed you may be at Kenny's so we went there first." The muffled voice of Kenny came through slightly before Kyle spoke again. "Kenny said to tell you that he was out of minutes for the month and needs to put more on his phone next time he has money. That's why he couldn't answer."

"Oh, okay. Can I speak to Kenny real quick please Kyle?" I took a sip of my coffee as I glanced back up at Tweek and Craig who were intently listening to my conversation. They even inched closer so they could try to hear the other end of the phone call.

"Yeah, hold on." Kyle replied as the sound of the phone being passed came through the phone before Kenny's voice greeted me.

"Hey Ken. Meet me at Tweek Bros while Kyle and Stan go get Cartman. I'll spot you some more minutes on your phone. Don't question me, I know your number I'll add them without you regardless." The corners of my mouth curled into a smile as he fumbled for words and tried to argue with me about spotting him minutes. "Just get your ass over here." I laughed, hanging up as he yelled at me to not buy him anything and he would be here in a few minutes.

"How often do you spot him on phone minutes?" Craig questioned the second I hung up.

"Considering I'm usually the reason he runs out of minutes, a few. I just feel bad cuz I don't really think about the fact that he doesn't have an unlimited plan and he always lets me call him when I wanna talk." I shrugged as I finished off my second cup of coffee.

"Wow, and you say you aren't a couple." Craig laughed at me, earning him another time of me flicking him off which he responded to without skipping a beat.

It didn't take long for me to pick up Kenny's smell, signaling to me that he was near the coffee shop. I had been chatting with Tweek and Craig while waiting for him to arrive, debating with them on the best method to go about what I was about to do. His smell sent an instant burning through my throat, even with having had plenty of blood to last me the day the bond between us did indeed make me crave his blood more than anything. This feeling was always close to being unbearable, but being the stubborn person I am I decided to train myself to control and ignore it.

"Hey Luna!" Kenny greeted as the door to the coffee shop dinged. "You didn't go to the store did you?" He asked looking at Craig in question, knowing he would tell the truth if I lied.

"No, I did not go yet. But now that you are here we are!" I smiled at him as I stood up straight, sliding a ten dollar bill towards Tweek. "Your tip good sir!" I winked at him before turning and flicked Craig off one last time. "Let's go." I grabbed Kenny's arm as I pulled him out the door.

"You don't have to buy me any more minutes. I'll just ask my mom if she can spare any extra before the next cycle is supposed to start." He said once we got outside, pulling me back slightly so I was directly beside him.

"Yeah, I know I don't _have_ to, but I'm usually the reason you run out so I just make up for it." I flashed him a toothy smile as we crossed the road, still in route to the D-Mobile.

"Yeah, but it's worth it. Who else is gonna be there for you when you can't sleep." He gently poked my arm.

I stopped walking, Kenny pausing beside me as I leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. "Ken. I know this is not the most ideal place and that we are supposed to go meet the rest of the gang, but there is something I wanna talk to you about." I looked into his blue eyes which returned my look but with a slight bit of concern swirling in them.

"Is everything okay Luna?" Kenny pulled down his hood, concern covering his face. "Do I need to kick anyone's ass?"

"No, no everything is fine." A mischievous smile spreading on my face, "And don't you know I would kick anyone's ass that messes with me or my friends."

"Yeah, you're right you would. So what is it?"

"Well…" I began, planning my words carefully. "We've come to be such good friends and I just want to tell you tha-" I began, my words cut off by the feeling of snow underneath me as I fell to the ground.

I looked up in shock, the unexpected shove throwing me off my feet as I saw Kenny now standing where I just was. As I was about to ask him what the fuck had gotten into him, I saw a car approaching us. More specifically a car heading towards the tree I was just leaning against, and where Kenny now stood. My mind processed what was going on as I tried to push him back out of the way, but things happened way too fast for even my unnatural movement speed to react. If only I had acted a few seconds sooner, things would have been okay.

But I waited just a few seconds too long to act, and things were definitely not okay. The sound of crunching metal and bone raped my ears, the smell of burnt rubber and blood assaulting my senses. Those few seconds was all it took for the distracted driver to lose control from over correcting themselves on the road, leaving Kenny now pinned between the car and tree.

"Oh my god!" I was beside the car in seconds, reaching for Kenny's hand as he coughed up blood and let out a groan. "No! No!" I yelled as I took in the scene. Kenny was completely pinned to the tree, the hood of the car slightly curved around the trunk. If only he hadn't pushed me out of the way, I would have been perfectly fine! The car would have been a bit more damaged, but it still would have looked like the tree did it. I could have stopped the car and walked away without a scratch, but not Kenny.

"L-Luna…" Kenny's voice hoarse and strained.

Without a second thought I pushed the car away from the tree as if it was a stray shopping cart that was inconveniently left in the middle of a doorway. Kenny's body fell to the ground, a pained groan escaping his lips as he coughed up yet more blood. My phone up to my ear as I rattled off the information to the emergency operator before hanging up and dropping to my knees.

"Kenny, why?" My voice cracked as I knelt beside him, not concerned about the car nor its driver at this moment in time. "I should be the one that was hit, not you!" I grabbed his shaky hand as he tried to lift it up.

It was only then that it hit me. Blood. So much blood. It was pooling on the ground under him, too much for a human to lose and be okay. Part of the car had put a huge gash into his abdomen, the wound bleeding freely now that he was not pinned to the tree. I lifted up one of my hands seeing it covered in the warm red liquid. My thirst for his blood strong as ever, the sight of it not helping in the slightest.

"Luna, don't worry." Kenny's pained voice reached my ears, snapping me out of the trance I was in. I found it in me to restrain myself, the situation at hand being more important than having a snack.

"Don't worry? Don't worry! Why wouldn't I worry! You're.." I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence. I acted without thinking as I pulled his wrist up to my mouth, biting down on his wrist. My razor sharp fangs pierced his skin as easily as a hot knife cuts butter. My eyes widened as the sweet yet savory taste of his blood filled my mouth, but my will was stronger than my thirst. My goal here was to save my best friend and soulmate by changing him. I pulled away, wiping the back of my hand over my lips to remove any trace of blood from them.

 _Oh god please don't be too late!_ I pleaded in my head. The possibility was there that my venom wouldn't circulate through his body fast enough to save him. Oh God I only hoped it was enough.

"L-Luna! Oh God!" Tweek's voice came from across the street, the accident happened not too far from Tweek Bros Coffee. He must have finally been off his shift and was heading home with Craig. I didn't respond to him as I heard two sets of feet running towards me and Kenny's ever paling body.

"Just don't worry please… For me." Kenny choked out once more. The sound of sirens approaching finally ringing in my ears. I felt his grip on my hand slowly go limp. The pool of blood continuing to grow, showing no sign of stopping until his entire body was run dry. I held his limp hand in mine, his blood soaking through my pants and drying on my hands as I knelt beside his lifeless body.

"No! Please no!" Tears stung my eyes as things around me faded, nothing felt real at this moment and the pain in my chest felt as though I was lit on fire and left to burn to ash. Arms grabbed my abdomen and gently pulled me up to my feet and away from the scene.

I knew I had the power to overtake whoever was pulling me away, but I resisted. Whether the choice was from being in shock or common sense telling me not to make a bigger scene I don't know. It was only when I heard Tweek's panicked voice explaining to someone on the phone what happened did I snap back to reality. I watched as the EMT workers surrounded Kenny's body, checking for vital signs even though at this point in time it was pretty obvious he was gone.

Craig was standing beside me, a hand on my shoulder. It clicked in my head that he was the one that had pulled me away to allow the ambulance a clear area to clean up the accident site. I turned my back on the scene, slapping a hand over my mouth as I held back tears. Tweek approached me, taking a place at my free side and gently held his cell phone up to my ear for me.

"Luna! Tweek told us what happened, are you okay?" Kyle's usually calm voice now panicked. I couldn't answer, words escaped me and in their place a loud sob escaped my lips as I turned my head and pushed the phone away.

"Tweek, honey just hang up." Craig leaned behind my back to whisper to Tweek before leaning in to meet my distant gaze. "Luna, do you want us to take you home?"

I looked over my shoulder as the EMT workers packed up their gear, the driver of the car sitting in the back of the ambulance with minor injuries. I sneered and let out scream of rage at the sight of the one who killed my best friend was walking away as if he just fell off a bike. I took a step forward, anger fueling my actions as I prepared to go have some choice words with the careless driver. Hands grabbed onto each of my arms, tugging me back.

"Luna, it's not worth it you will just get in trouble for going after the driver." Craig's logic always being the voice of reason for most situations. This time was no exception. I knew he had a good point in the fact that if I went over there mad I would just risk getting myself in trouble.

I looked down at my blood soaked clothes, my jeans would never be clean again and my lavender shirt would forever be stained with the red blood of my fallen love. I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles were white, the dried blood flaking off from the movement. "I.. I didn't even get to…" I found the will to get out some words though they were barely audible.

"C-Come on, C-Craig and I will walk you h-home." Tweek's normally loud voice lowered to a soothing one. He held out his work apron for me, offering it as cover for my bloody clothes as we walked home.

I pushed it away while shaking my head, not wanting to ruin his work apron even though I knew that he could easily get another one. My eyes void of all emotion and my mind running rampant I turned and allowed the two boys to guide me down the sidewalk and towards my house. The ambulance driving off behind us and the pool of blood now void of a body being cleaned up as we walked out of view of the scene.

I just want to add this little Authors Note here and say a thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying this fan fiction of mine. :) I tried to make it feel more like a "book" if you would so I could work on my dialogue and building characters and such so I am sorry if it feels kinda long, but I do have a full plot planned out and the story will pick up within the next few updates I promise. :D


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of my weekend was spent shut off in my room and avoiding everyone. When I first arrived home after watching Kenny die I went straight to my room, ignoring my parents desperate plea for an explanation as to why I was covered in blood. I refused to reply to any text messages or phone calls from anyone, Kyle and Stan even came by multiple times to try to get me to talk to them. My parents at first tried to get me to talk and see my friends, thinking it would make things better but backed off once they found out from Kyle what had happened. My mother would leave me blood outside my door, knowing I would need to feed but I usually didn't drink much of it, only enough to keep me from extreme thirst.

Time seemed to stand still yet before I knew it Monday had arrived. School was the last thing on my mind, but when both my parents knocked multiple times to tell me to go I obliged. I pulled on a pair of ripped up black jeans and an iridescent style sweater and made my way to the bathroom. My violet eyes darker than usual from my refusal to fulfill my thirst fully. I sighed, making my way to the kitchen and downing a glass my parents left out for me knowing it would make getting through school easier to not be hungry.

 _Kyle, Stan, and Cartman are going to be waiting for me._ My thoughts now trying to focus on how to get through my day with as little interaction with anyone as possible. _First thing's first is running out the clock so I can walk to school alone._ Luckily, even if I did leave late I could get there in no time if I really wanted to push my time. I still just wanted to be alone and deal with the confusing feelings I started having late last night. I knew what it was, the soul bond creating feelings in hopes to cope with the loss of Kenny, yet there was something strange about it. It felt almost the same as when he was alive, the pull at my heart when he crossed my mind but with the pain of his death as the images flashed in my head.

I shook off all thoughts, putting on my emotionless expression and pushing all thoughts out of my head. A vampire that needed to act like a zombie, that's what I was going for. Showing nothing rather than letting my rage and sadness show was better for everyone today. I just hoped the guys let me have my space.

I left the house with a little more than five minutes to get to my first class, ensuring that the bus stop would be clear and I could just walk alone to the school. I arrived and made my way through the halls, other last minute students rushing around to get to class on time while I lingered by my locker.

"Miss Kearne, it's not like you to be late." My first period teacher approached me from the open classroom door a little ways from my locker. Usually he stays in his classroom, but today he must have been standing in the doorway to watch for late students.

I rolled my eyes before turning towards him. "Actually this weekend has been pretty rough, is it possible you can cut me some slack?" I looked at my teacher, trying to meet his eyes with mine so I could put him in a trance. One of the great perks of being a vampire was the mind control.

"You need to be in class or I will send you to the off-" He started to scold me before I finally got his eyes to meet mine, his words drifting off mid sentence.

"That's more like it. Now please, you will mark me as present in class and not question where I am." My voice stern as I looked into his vacant gaze. "Now go back to your class." I snapped my fingers and watched as he turned and did as he was told.

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, the first time I've smiled all weekend and it was because I managed to get out of class. The moment only lasted a second as the tardy bell echoed through the halls. I turned on my heels, walking past classroom after classroom before I reached the door leading to the back of the school.

The smell of smoke filled my nose as I pushed the door open and stepped out onto the cement platform that led up to the door. The goth kids were always back here smoking, and to be quite honest I've come to enjoy their company. After all, I am considered a goth and they have come to accept me, even if I did hang out with "Conformists" as they called everyone that was not a goth. I vaulted myself over the safety rail and landed gracefully in front of the four goths.

"Spare a smoke." It wasn't a question more so as a demand, sounding meaner than I meant for it to.

"Damn Luna you usually don't skip, at least not this early anyways. What's up?" Henrietta asked as she held out a cigarette for me.

"Just need to clear my head before I deal with everyone." I spoke between puffs. "This conformist place is too happy go lucky even for me to handle today."

"Bad weekend?" Pete asked as he flicked his hair out of his face.

"'Bad' doesn't even begin to cover it." I threw the bud to the ground and stomped on it, "Spare another?" I looked to Pete, knowing he was the next likely to share after Henrietta.

With another flick of his hair Pete complied to my request and held out another smoke for me. I gratefully took it and sat down next to Henrietta, deciding on staying for a while. I sat and listened to the Nine Inch Nails song they had playing softly as we all puffed on our cigarettes. They tried to ask me about what had happened over the weekend but I refused to talk about it. Only saying that it was a tragic event that put my soul in an even darker place than it already was.

The bells signaling classes rang one after another but I paid them no mind as I puffed on cigarettes i got from Henrietta again, promising to pay her back later. I also knew I could always just go to the office after school and make someone change my absents to present, therefore my lack of care for class was justified to an extent in my eyes. I counted the bells as each rang, the one signaling lunchtime fading out and I listened to the hallways filling with the sound of students rushing their way to the cafeteria.

"You know those things can kill you right?" The voice of Kyle came from the back door behind me. I let out a sigh wondering how the heck he even knew I would be back here.

"Somehow I think I'll be okay." I quietly mumbled more to myself than anything as I took a final puff and ground the stub under my combat boot. "How did you know I was even at school today?" I realized that I probably sounded rude, especially since I haven't talked to them all weekend. "And just so you know I promise I'm not trying to seem like a bitch, I just needed to be alone for a while."

"Are you talking about not wanting to hang out this weekend?" Kyle questioned, "It's okay we figured you just had some stuff you were getting done. As for your question, Stan saw you walk by his classroom this morning but Kenny was the one that told us you would probably be back here and th-"

"What the fuck! Do you think you're funny?" I stood up and spun to face him angrily at the mention of Kenny. I would have never pictured Kyle to do something so cruel, Cartman maybe, but not Kyle.

"Luna, what did I do?" Kyle held his hands up defensively as I glared at him with anger in my eyes.

"Where do you get off-" I started to rage into him about how he could act like Kenny is here today after knowing he died only a day and a half ago only to be cut off by another voice.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I can get off just about anywhere." A familiar voice came from behind Kyle. A voice I never thought I would hear again. The soul bond tugging at my heart once again.

"But.. That's not…" I stood in shock as Kenny appeared behind Kyle laughing at his dirty joke. "I don't... But you…" I stumbled over my words, my ability to form sentences absent.

"Luna?" Kenny looked at me with concern before his expression changed to one of shock as well, making me have even more questions than I already do. "Hey Kyle why don't you go ahead and get your lunch and save us our seats at the table, I wanna talk with Luna."

"Sure dude I gotcha." Kyle winked at Kenny as he entered the school again, leaving Kenny standing on the cement landing staring at me.

He jumped over the railing same as I did earlier, albeit not as graceful, and grabbed my hand as he led me away from the Goths.

"Guess we will catch you later Luna. Have fun with your conformist boy toy." Pete yelled after us as we rounded the corner of the building to talk privately.

Kenny came to a stop and pulled me to face him once we were out of earshot of the Goths and the few students who wandered out for their lunch period. We stood in silence as I just looked at him, my mouth gaping as tears began to form in my eyes. He pulled down his hood so I could see his face, his blue eyes swirling with emotion.

"Luna." He quietly said my name as he reached for my other hand, but I was faster. I flung my arms around him before he could grab my other hand. He stood frozen for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around me to return the hug. "Luna, you remember." He whispered in my ear.

"Kenny, how is this possible?" I asked as I pulled away, then a thought occurred to me a I leaned back in to him. His blood smelling the same as always, no change in it. If my venom had worked he would smell like an immortal fully. I lifted his wrist and pulled back his sleeve, his skin flawless where my bite mark should have been. "I don't get it. I watched you…" I trailed off unable to finish my sentence.

"You watched me die. From the distracted driver that hit the tree after I pushed you out of the way." He finished for me. I nodded slightly as I pulled his sleeve back down for him.

"I don't understand. I tried to save you and it didn't work and now you're here." I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to process my thoughts. "How are you here?"

Kenny remained quiet for what felt like forever before finally replying to me. "Luna, I have this… Curse… I don't really know much about where it came from, but I I think it had something to do with some cult meetings my parents went to for free beer when they were young. The thing is, I can't die and stay dead. I die a lot, and usually in front of my friends or family but no one ever remembers it the next day or when I come back. I just wake up in my bed like normal and everyone just act like nothing happened when they see me." He paused letting me take that in. "But you... Luna you remember."

I stood in silence as I looked into his blue eyes, what he was telling me was true I was sure of that but it was taking me a minute to process this information.

"I know its a lot to just dump on you…" Kenny spoke again, my perplexed look probably making him question if I believe him or not. It made a lot of sense to me for it explained why his blood smelt so different from normal humans, aside from the bond that is. He may not be an immortal but a curse received from an immortal would still give off a scent.

"Shh. I believe you. I just had to process your words." I cut him off and gave him a small smile before a thought crossed my mind. My smile disappeared and I looked at him with a serious face. "Now it's my turn to tell you something. Do you remember me holding your hand as you died?"

"Its fuzzy close to the final moments, but yes. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember me doing anything weird to your wrist?"

He let out a small noise as he thought for a minute as he tried to recall any event that would fit the description of weird. "Did you… Did you bite me?" He looked at me quizzically, but also intrigued.

I nodded as I pulled up his sleeve once more and pointed to the spot I had bit. "I bit you here, but you have no mark like you should. Your body doesn't keep any form of scars on it when you die does it?"

"If it did my whole body would look pretty fucked up by now." He answered as shook his head.

I held his wrist back up and pulled his sleeve leave back once again, pointing to the spot I already examined. "You should have a bite mark here. I tried to save you, but obviously my way of saving you failed or else you would be… Like me." I sucked in a deep breath as I readied myself for him to either freak out or be accepting of my next choice of words. "You told me something about yourself that seems impossible so now it's my turn. I'm not a normal human… Because I'm not human. I'm immortal, more specifically a vampire. Nobody's supposed to know about my family because if people knew, we would be hunted down." I held his gaze, waiting for him to say something, anything to let me know he didn't think I was crazy. "I know I sound crazy but… I can prove it, and before you ask no the typical vampire myths are just that, myths. Sun and garlic and all that do not hurt me."

"Luna, I just told you I die constantly and come back like nothing happened and you didn't question me so why would I not believe you? Weird and unexpected, yeah but honestly I've come to believe that even the impossible can be real." Kenny smiled at me, "So how old are you really? Also, is this the reason you were able to move the car away from the tree so easily?"

I smacked him on the arm as I answered, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age? But to answer your question I am, in fact, only 18 right now. Immortals are born and grow for the first 21 years of life then after that age is just a number. Take my parents for example they have been alive for a couple hundred years, they spent a lot of time together traveling and finding other immortals of all kinds before deciding to have me. To answer your second question, yes. Strength, speed, senses, everything is enhanced for me.

"So, I guess we both have a burden we live with."

"We sure do. But I also have another thing to tell you." While we were confessing things I decided to finally make my move, to let him know that I knew how he felt and I felt the same. "There's another part that comes with being an immortal… We have an even that happens to us only once in our life called a soul bond. It's basically a link between two immortals that forms when they meet their mate and its happened to me."

"Oh…" He looked down, disappointment spreading across his face. "And this happens to immortals only?"

"In a way, yes." I noticed his disappointment, figuring it was because he believed I bonded with someone who was already immortal. Instead of continuing to talk I took action. With movement too fast for Kenny to react to I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. The sudden connection of our lips causing him to stiffen for a second before he returned the gesture, my soft lips against his slightly chapped ones and his scent driving me crazy. I pulled away suddenly, backing up a little ways.

"Luna?" Kenny looked at me confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Kenny." I took another second to regain my composure. "I'm okay I promise." I looked back at him and smiled. "You are the one I bonded with, and with you being human it makes it hard to be near you sometimes. If you were like me it would be easier, but being a vampire I'm sure you can guess what my diet consists of." I flashed him a toothy smile and pointed to my razor sharp canines as he studied my teeth, eyes widening as he realized they were in fact much sharper than normal human teeth.

"Oh… Right. That's also why you don't eat much food isn't it, and you always have a thermos that you drink from. You always seem fine around the guys though and with everyone at school thought."

"Yeah, I grew up around humans so I know how to be around them, but being bonded with you gives me a different kind of thirst. The fact that I kinda refused to fully quench my thirst all weekend makes it harder to get through my day, but not impossible. If you weren't human you would feel it as strongly as I do too…The bond that is, and if you even feel anything at all towards me that is." I solemnly said.

As we stood there in silence Kenny closed the distance and wrapped his arms around me. "Luna, I have had feelings for you since the first time I asked you to sit with me at lunch and you best believe that from this moment forward you're now my girl."

I smiled as he pulled away and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "Come on, lets go before lunch is over. Do you have your thermos today?" He winked at me as I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and let him lead me back around and into building and towards the cafeteria.

The sound of students mingling as they finished up their lunches filled ears. We approached our lunch table hand in hand as we claimed the two empty seats saved as promised by Kyle.

"Finally. See Tweek and I were right." Craig leaned back from his seat a couple spots down from me. I knew he was referring to the conversation we had at Tweek Bros, but the fact that he, and Tweek for that matter, had no memory of walking me home in bloody clothes was frustrating. I reminded myself that it's not their fault and smiled at him as I once again flicked him off.

"Dude, we were starting to think you guys weren't going to come to lunch." Kyle pushed his empty lunch tray away from him slightly as Kenny began to unpack his brown paper bag lunch.

"Yeah well I had to make this conversation count." Kenny winked at me as I let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, well I guess I should be honored that I could make such a fuckboy nervous to ask me out." I winked back as the others around the table laughed.

"It's about damn time. Kenny has talked to us so much about how he likes you but was scared to mess up the friendship and blah blah blah. He was getting really fucking annoying about it." Cartman complained as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

"May want to watch yourself with those fries, the amount of salt that just came from you probably got all over them and just one could raise your sodium levels to an unsafe range." I smirked at Cartman as he glared at me with hateful eyes.

The remainder of lunch went by with everyone talking and laughing like normal. Things were back to the way they should be and I was just glad that no one was mad at me for ignoring them all weekend. I felt relieved that I had finally been able to tell Kenny everything, to have it all in the open between us felt as though a weight had been lifted off of me. I knew eventually the others would have to know, if only for the fact that I value the friendship they have given me, but for now Kenny is the only on that needs to know. As lunch came to a close, Kenny and I walked hand in hand with the rest of the gang back to our classes to finish the rest of our school day.


	7. Chapter 6

When my family first moved us to this mountain town a little over a year ago I never thought I would want to stay here, never thought that I would be happy because we left our coven behind in Seattle. Though I still do not know the exact reason why we left so abruptly, life here has been good. Since the day Kenny told me about his "curse" as he called it and I told him about myself we have been even closer than ever. I love the friends I have come to know and they are all super supportive of Kenny and I being a couple, even Cartman got to the point where he admitted we were good together.

The others still don't know about my family and me being vampires, and no one in this town has questioned anything like my parents claimed people were in Seattle. The first time I brought Kenny home as my boyfriend my parents already had their suspicious that I told him everything, especially with me being bonded to him he was bound to find out sooner rather than later. Yeah, things were going my way and I couldn't be happier.

Today was no exception, I had been enjoying the day with Kenny and his family and even agreed to cook them a dinner while my parents were out on a hunt. Things were going perfectly and Kenny and I were having a great day together with his little sister Karen. This being said, I had no idea why I could not shake the feeling something was...off.

I sat with Kenny on his bed with my portable speaker beside us playing softly as I waited for the beep of the oven to go off. When he first told his family we were dating they welcomed me with open arms. Sure, his family was poor and his parents weren't always the best people but they still cared for their son's happiness. His little sister Karen loved me before we were officially a couple and when she found out she began to break out the "I'm going to have the best big sister when he marries her" lines.

"You know you don't have to keep buying us stuff hun. I gotta feel like I can do stuff for you too you know." Kenny sat up from laying on his back as I scrolled through the music on my phone to change the song.

"I'm sorry Ken, but when you have parents who have lived for a couple centuries they kinda run out of things to do with their time and money… Okay no that sounds braggy… What I mean is my parents are really really old and they've acquired a sum of money that is… No that.." With a huff I stopped myself before I dug myself in a hole too deep to get out.

"Luna, babe it's okay." Kenny laughed as I made myself flustered. "I know you're not trying to brag. Plus I've been friends with Cartman since the fourth grade and he constantly rips on me for being poor, I think I can handle my girlfriend talking about her parents money."

I looked up from my phone and gave him a small smile, "Just let me do the things I do. I like to help out your family. After all they treat me like I'm part of it, so why shouldn't I do the same?"

"Because we cant-" He began to argue but I changed the song and turned the volume up to drown him out. He tried to give me a stern look but couldn't help but smirk as I stood up. "Luna you can't drown me out with Katy Perry songs."

"Drown you out no, but distract yes." I shot him a devious look as the song "Peacock" came on and I began to dance and sing along.

"Oh that's not fair. You know you're hot when you dance like that." Kenny's eyes followed my movements as I spun around and shook my hips side to side.

"Oh but you enjoy it so much don't you?" I gave him a seductive look as he stood up to approach me and wrap his arms around my waist before planting a kiss on my lips.

The kiss deepened and turned into two then three and only after too many to keep count did I pull away and suck in, ceasing my breathing to try to get my thirst and lust to recede back to a bearable level.

"After a whole year of dating I still take your breath away." Kenny took note in the fact I now lacked a breath took the opportunity to poke fun at me. "Do you need a minute?" He asked becoming serious and backing away slightly, understanding in his eyes. I was so lucky he understood how hard it can be for me sometimes, thought I always feel awful about it.

"No. I'm okay I just haven't had anything to eat..er drink since yesterday so my thirst is just a bit more intense." I explained, regaining control of my thirst enough to close the distance between us once again. "Plus I know you can handle a few love bites as much as I can handle tasting a little of liquid you. If my control is intact enough to do the dirty then you know I can handle some kissing." I winked at him as I leaned back in and let him lead me back towards his bed, our hands exploring places they are very familiar with at this point in time while tugging at clothes.

"Luna! Kenny!" Karen's voice came from down the hallway following her running steps as she approached the room. I moved faster than Kenny could process as I straightened his clothes before moving to mine and turning down the music. I resuming the sitting position I was in before the affection took over as Karen burst in the room. "When do we get to eat?"

"Karen! As much as I love you, you should really knock first before entering my room." Kenny lightly scolded his sister before lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper, "Especially when Luna is here." He looked to me with a grin, knowing I heard him loud and clear while his sister did not.

I shot Kenny a glare as I stifled a laugh and gestured for Karen to join me on the bed. "Well how long does the oven say is left? I have to wait for the macaroni and cheese before I start the steaks."

"I still can't believe you're making us steak! We have never had steak before, at least not the expensive ones." Karen spoke with a sparkle in her eye, though she may be thirteen she still has that childish look to her that makes her all the more lovable.

"It's my pleasure Kare. I love cooking but never have anyone to cook for, now run and tell me how much time is left so I can answer your question." I smiled at her as she rushed back out of the room.

I still couldn't shake this feeling in the back of my head, even with the distraction of almost sex and cooking for Kenny's family something in the back of my mind whispered to me that something was wrong. I picked my phone up once more and opened up my text messages to my mother, debating on if I should text her or not. I knew my parents were out hunting for themselves and working on gathering a supply of blood for home and would probably still be deep in the mountains where service does not reach. I sighed as I sent one anyways, getting a not delivered notification after a few seconds.

"Everything okay?" Kenny asked, putting an arm around me and noticing my unsent message. "Still out hunting huh?"

"Yeah, they must be." I answered if for nothing more than to reassure myself that everything is okay. "I just have this weird feeling, but I guess it's just because I know there's some people who hunt in this town thought I should know my parents are smart enough to not get caught by anyone who may be out in the woods."

"Luna! The timer thing says ten minutes!" Karen excitedly reported as she returned from the kitchen.

"Sounds like that's my que to finish cooking the rest of dinner." I smiled as Kenny and I stood up and followed Karen to the kitchen.

Kenny tugged me back a little to whisper in my ear, "Hey, I can tell you're worried about something but don't stress about it too much. Like you said your parents are smart." I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better, and it worked to an extent but the whispers of worry still hid in the dark corner of my mind.

"Thanks Ken. I love you." I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys, stop being so mushy and hurry up!" Karen rushed us as she came up and grabbed my hand to pull me along.

Kenny and I both shared a look before laughing at his sister's excitement for the steak dinner I was preparing for them tonight. We reached the kitchen, the appliances pretty beat up but still functioning. I placed a pan on the stove, turned on the burner, and pulled the steaks out of the fridge. Cooking them till they were medium to medium rare depending on everyone's preference I finally got to mine, placing it in the hot pan just long enough to barely add a light brown color to each side. One thing that I was super grateful for was the fact that Kenny's family found out about me not long after we began dating and they were super supportive of our relationship and keeping my secret. His dad was the main problem at first, but soon after began to accept me for the sake of not wanting to ruin the relationship with Kenny like he did with Kevin and the fact that Karen adores me.

"Kenny, I have everything ready I think can you just get everyone for dinner." Turning from the stove I batted my eyes at him as I asked, knowing he would do it anyways but adding a flirtatious factor to it anyways.

He nodded as he walked out of the kitchen, Karen the only one left as she began to fill plates up with food and setting them on the table, ensuring my super rare steak was on a plate all its own for me.

"Oh, Karen honey I'll get all that." I smiled at her as I took my plate and put a small helping of macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes next to the bloody piece of meat. "I may not eat much human food but I do enjoy it from time to time."

She smiled up at me as she finished putting spoonfuls of macaroni on her own plate. "So if you're a vampire does that mean you're going to make Kenny one?" She innocently asked, but to me the question came as a shock. Kenny and I had talked about it and both agreed that once he turns twenty- one he would want to be changed. If we could have a good life together he said he wanted to, and his parents had been involved in the conversation as well when they brought it up when they found out about what I was. "Because if so, can I be one too?" Karen dropped another loaded question on top of the first one.

"Well, you see Karen changing people is a process, especially if they are under the age of twenty one. When you are born an immortal you grow until you hit that age, and then after that the years just add up, but when you are made an immortal by another immortal you stay the age you were changed forever. Therefore, Kenny could be changed now but if he waits till he's twenty one it would make things easier, same with you. Getting your license and actually being able to say you legally are considered a full adult makes things easier than if you have to lie about it. That's a question you should talk to Kenny about though, because if it was up to me then yes, I would change you once you get of age so you can be with us." I gave her a small smile. "But until we know how your family would feel about, especially Kenny, we should keep that a secret between us okay?"

She nodded with enthusiasm as Kenny and his parents entered the room and took their places at the already set table, thanks to Karen, and upon seeing the steaks and homemade potatoes and macaroni, looked at me with gratitude in their eyes. I took the chance to check my phone one more time, the unsent message now saying delivered but still no reply. I knew I shouldn't worry, yet the feeling I pushed back began to surface and grow and it must have began to show for Kenny came back to my side.

"Luna?" He said my name in a questioning tone, knowing I would answer the unspoken question that fell with my name.

"Well they have service now, at least my mom does, but she hasn't replied yet which doesn't help my worry. She usually replies almost instantly, especially once done with a hunt."

"I'm sure she will reply and hey, you need to eat too babe. If the steak isn't enough I can offer up a mouse or something." Kenny let out a soft laugh as I gave him a glare and a scowl to match. "Hey, don't bare those pretty fangs at me unless its in good intentions." He winked at me, implying the intentions be sexual or to change him.

I tried to keep a straight face as I continued to glare at him but was unsuccessful and began to laugh as we all took seats around the table, chowing down on the food I made. I cut into my steak, the meat cooked enough to just warm it as I raised a piece of bloody meat to my mouth. Having another place to eat other than my own home where no one stares or judges is refreshing, something I haven't had since leaving Seattle. I brought another bloody bite to my mouth as my phone dinged and I rushed to check it.

 _Help us. Don't go home now. Don't reply._ I read the message from my mom, shooting up from the table in shock as I rushed to the other side of the kitchen in seconds flat, stopping in my tracks as to not make rash decisions. If my parents were really in trouble then rushing to them would not be smart as per my mothers demand to not go home yet.

"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong." I frantically repeated as Kenny got up to approach me. I held out my phone to him once he was close enough to read the cryptic message. "I knew something was wrong. I should have been with them." I looked to Kenny and then his family who all looked at me with concern.

"No, Luna listen. If you were with them then you would be in trouble too. You being here means you can help with whatever is wrong. We can figure this out. I promise." Kenny pulled my attention back to him as he led me back to the table and pushed my chair back in as I sat down. Instead of returning to his seat right away he made his way to the fridge and pulled out a small water bottle full of a dark liquid. "Here, I know it's not much but I have been gathering some… sustenance for you to have here. It's all from possums and maybe a mouse or two, but it's all I could catch myself. After we finish eating and you get some food in you we can find out what's going on. If your mom said not to go home, now is not the time to run there. We have to be smart about this."

"Thanks Kenny, you always know how to calm me down and for collecting this," I paused, smiling at him as I held up the small water bottle, "you didn't have to do that."

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I can't. Now just focus on staying calm and after some time has passed we can go figure things out."

When I really thought about it logically Kenny made a good point. If something bad was going on that my parents didn't want me around, then running off hot headed into danger would ruin any chance I have to figure out what happened. I gave in and relaxed the best I could as I waited for Kenny to finish his meal as I took his offering of the animal blood he gathered. Though not from the best tasting of animals, I couldn't really complain when he went through the messy process of bottling it for me. With both of our hungers satisfied and an anxiety filled hour and a half gone by I finally got to the point where I couldn't sit around and wait any longer.

"Kenny, I can't keep sitting around! I need to go home or track my parents or.. or something to try to get some answers!" I frantically spoke as I sped around the kitchen cleaning up the dishes, drying them and putting them away.

With a sigh Kenny stepped into my path, causing me to stop in my tacks. "You're right babe. I didn't want you to rush into anything but if you want to go now then I won't stop you." My violet eyes looking deep into his blue ones as he continued to speak. "But also don't think I'm going to let you go alone. I'm walking you home and I know I don't have the same skills you do but I am helping you every way I can."

"I knew you were going to say that, I can always count on you to be there for me." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Now let's take a walk."

We said our goodbyes and left Kenny's house, heading down the street towards my house. The walk wasn't far and I kept my focus on everything going on around us, from the sound of every person in and outside the houses we passed, to the smell of the air, all while trying to pick up anything that seemed out of the ordinary. As we walked I didn't pick up anything that peaked my interest right away, but as my house came into view I began to pick up a scent of someone new. Someone that didn't belong in this town. The closer we got the stronger the scent became but that was it, just a smell. No sounds of anyone doing anything out of the ordinary. Just the usual families that live around my house and the distant sounds from the center of town.

"Wait." I stopped Kenny a house away from mine, the new scent had only grown stronger and stronger as we got closer tipping me off that someone is, or at least had been, at my house. "Wait here, but stay hidden." My command was followed with slight hesitation, the knowledge that I could take care of myself the only comfort Kenny had.

I rushed to the side of my house, slinking around to look through the kitchen window. I poked my head up after listening for any sign of life inside and finding none. The sight that I beheld was not a pleasant one, the kitchen was in shambles with the dining table broken and the chairs in nothing more than splinters of wood scattered on the floor. The metal appliances bent and dented thrown around. The signs of a struggle obvious, but whoever, or whatever, was there may have left their sent behind but was long gone themselves. Along with the unknown scent, I picked up on the smell of my parents, giving me hope that they were still there, that they won whatever fight had gone down in the house.

I rushed back around to the front of the house, sending a quick signal to Kenny that he can approach from his hiding spot cautiously. The front door opened without hesitation when I turned the knob, the locks not in place. I swung the door open all the way and came face to face with a living room in no better shape than the kitchen was. The furniture was all a shredded mess and the tv was smashed on the floor, the glass from it scattered around the carpet. There was one main difference in the living room than in the kitchen that I was aware of however, one that made my heart drop and caused me to let out a small gasp.

Blood was smeared on the floor as if there was a struggle, one with the bleeding culprit losing, but fighting back with gusto. The problem arose from the fact that the blood was not just that of a human but the shimmery, metallic silver blood of an immortal was what the majority of the blood spots consisted of. The blood that runs through my veins as well as my parent's veins. This blood was the only thing left of my parents in the house, confirmed only after I ran through every room looking for them. I returned to the living room, Kenny now standing in the doorway in shock and upon seeing the disarray the house was in. He looked to me and tried to reach out and grab my hand for comfort.

"Kenny, they aren't here." I let him take my hand. My voice was quiet as I tried to be strong, but little by little my strength was leaving me. "They aren't…" I studied the room once more. "There has to be some form of clue." I began to rampage through the destruction, adding more to it as I studied everything for any sign of what happened.

"Luna…" Kenny tried to watch my movements but was unable to keep track of me at the speed I was moving.

"No, this isn't possible. I don't even know who this other smell belongs to." I felt defeated when I found no other visible signs of another person. The bit of human blood left behind was only helpful if the person had remained in town, and after trashing my house and potentially taking my parents I highly doubt they were still here. I sniffed again, this time carefully trying to pick out every detail of the smell. "Wait a minute." I sniffed again, picking up the faintest smell of smoke amongst the others. "I smell smoke, but it's very, very faint, and it's not just any smoke. It came from a fired gun."

"But, how would that hurt your parents?" Kenny questioned as knelt down at the smear of blood and put a finger to it. The blood was clean of any poisons known to kill Immortals, but had a slight sour smell it it.

"Someone found out about us… Someone was here and knew what my parents are and shot them with a bullet that must have been blessed with a spell from ancient times. The one thing that can hurt any immortal, and were supposed to be locked up by our elder vampire leaders." I began to put the pieces together, thinking of the most logical explanation of how the situation went down. "It's the only thing that could hurt us that could be fired from a gun. Somehow someone found the spells."

"But, why would someone take your parents?"

"The same reason we moved here. The one they never fully explained to me when we first arrived. Someone wants power or to reveal my kind to the world. What this someone doesn't know however is that they decided to mess with the wrong vampire family. I'm getting my parents back." I looked at him and knew he could see the determination in my eyes, yet also the slight the underlying fear. I knew I would need as much help as I could get right now if I was to find succeed in my quest. "Call the guys. It's time they knew about me."


	8. Chapter 7

I closed the door to my house, leaving the mess behind for now. To get my parents back I knew I would need help, if whoever this is was able to take down two immortals then I knew I had to take precautions. Those precautions came in the form of putting my trust in the rest of the gang, telling them what Kenny has known for months and hoping the friendship is strong enough for them to believe and help me. We decided to meet at Kyle's house, my house being out of commission and needed for proof to my story. Kenny had called Kyle as soon as I told him my decision but played it off as us wanting to hang out and to see if the others wanted to hang out too. Cartman was the one I was most worried about considering he can still be an asshole and he can't keep secrets worth a shit, but the aggressiveness he has and his scheming could come in help in this situation. Trusting him with my secret, that was a gamble I was willing to take to get my parents back. We stood outside Kyle's house, nerves eating me from the inside out and, as much as I tried not to, it showed big time.

"Hey, don't worry so much hun. I've known these guys for years and they will help. Kyle and Stan have good hearts, even if sometimes they don't always show it. Cartman is included there too, but not as much as them. I still believe he will help too though, he does have a soft spot for his friends… sometimes." Kenny tried to comfort me, getting behind my decision to tell the rest of the guys. He especially was excited to tell them because down the road he wants to be with me forever, and that's something he wants to share with them. "Granted I wish it was under better circumstances you were finally telling them."

I sighed and turned to face Kenny, pulling down his hood he had put up for the walk from my house to Kyle's. "Ken, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I can not not be nervous about this. You are the first person who is not another vampire that knows about me, and it's terrifying to think that telling one wrong person could result in my family having to leave town… If I find them that is." My hands clenched into fists and shook from anxiety and anger. "I was scared to tell you because I was scared to lose you, to push you away. While you're more important to me than the others, they are still important to me because they are my friends. Friends that I need help from."

"I know that you fear losing their friendship, but I know you won't. In fact they will probably think it's cool, not push you away. I mean you were scared to tell me and now look at us. You're my girlfriend and honestly have changed me for the better. I've been with a lot of girls, but none of them meant anything to me. Not like you mean to me, so if you can get the heart of the infamous South Park High school fuckboy then you can do this and find your parents." Kenny's words calmed my anxiety enough for me to get my thoughts back in order of how I'm going to tell them.

"You know, you're right. All my life I've only had close friend who were other vampires or a form of immortal, any human I did talk to never got that close to me. Living here has given me a chance to make close friends who are not like me, and also a chance to trust people enough with my life secret. If the friendship I've gained with Kyle, Stan, and even Cartman is honestly one of the best I've ever had, especially my relationship with you." I smiled at him as I turned and knocked on the door, receiving a yelled response from the other side from Kyle letting us know he was in route to open the door.

The door swung open and Kyle appeared in its place, welcoming us and gesturing for us to enter. We obeyed, making our way to the living room where Stan and Cartman sat playing video games.

"Oh look who it is, the love birds have entered the building everyone." Cartman greeted without even a glance from the game.

"Oh Cartman, always a pleasure. Maybe now that I'm here I can just get my revenge by beating you in video games, I'm sure Stan is sick of you complaining when he beats you, so why not let me have the burden." I took a seat on the floor by the couch, Kenny joining me. Snickers came as a reply to my comment, bringing more confidence to me in the fact that these guys are my friends and we can laugh and joke together.

Cartman opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Kyle who took a seat on the couch next to Stan. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Kyle asked as Stan beat Cartman in another round of the game causing him to complain as the game was muted now that it was over.

I looked to Kenny with a questioning look, "You told them we wanted to talk? I was supposed to be the one that brought it up."

He looked at me with slight guilt, "Yeah I did tell them that, but I swear I didn't tell them anything beyond that. I knew that was all you."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay I guess we are getting right into it, but the sooner the better I guess."

"Wait, don't tell us let me guess." Cartman spoke up, "You got the bitch pregnant did you Kenny, you whore."

"No, no let me put the breaks on that right now. I. Am. Not. Pregnant! Plus even if I was it wouldn't make either of us a whore." Kenny looked at me with an interested look and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not pregnant." I said once more looking at him and laughing slightly before I got serious. "No, what I came to talk to you guys about is something very serious. Something that I'm hoping won't backfire on me, but first let me start with the fact that my parents are missing."

The room was silent, even Cartman didn't make a smart remark. I looked around at each of the boys, unsure of where to go from there.

"But, why would you come to us? Why wouldn't you call the cops?" Stan broke the silence.

"Yeah, I mean Luna this is something the cops should handle, not a group of eighteen and nineteen year olds."

"No, the cops can't handle this." I began to explain pausing only to listen for anyone that could be within ear shot. The only other sounds I could hear were Kyle's parents and little brother upstairs in their rooms. I dropped the volume of my voice slightly anyways, just to be safe. "I have to find them myself, but I need you help. The reason being is because there's a secret that my family keeps, one that the cops in this town can't know about. One that no one can know about, but also one that I am going to tell you guys in hopes you will help me." I paused once more to make sure I had everyone on the same page.

"Luna, could you please get on with the fucking point. I have games to play and food to eat." Cartman complained, making me question if I should be including him or not.

"Hey, don't listen to him he's just impatient." Kenny leaned whispered in my ear, running a hand through my hair to help keep me calm. I sucked in a breath at the gesture, my throat beginning to burn. The blood he had given me at his house was not enough to fully satisfy my thirst for the fact that I had not drank as often as I should have the past few days.

"Ew, you two go get a room." Cartman continued his complaining, not helping with the anger he already brought to me with his last comment.

"I don't even know why I'm trusting you with this fat ass!" I snapped. "I'm trying to confide in you guys cuz beside Kenny no one knows who I really am! I'm trying to show you guys I trust you and that I value our friendship with this, and reaching out for help at a time of desperation does not deserve your smart ass comments."

I could see I hit a nerve as his face dropped and he shut up. I took a moment to calm down, leaning back onto Kenny's shoulder and letting my violet eyes meet Cartman's. "I'm sorry Eric, I'm just scared and nervous. I really need you guys to believe me, and what I'm going to tell you is hard to believe. I can prove it though." Still looking hurt but nodding his head I knew Cartman was back to listening, without interrupting this time.

"Luna we may not have been friends as long as I have been with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman but I do trust you and you are a close friend. Plus its obvious Kenny already knows so if he believes you I can too." Kyle spoke up seeing the anxiety written on my face. Stan nodded in agreement and after a few seconds Cartman did too, giving me their silent confirmation that they agreed with Kyle.

"Okay, like I said my parents are missing and the cops would be useless." I looked around at each of the boys one last time. "They would be useless because the people that took my parents know who we are, know what we are. My parents moved here for a reason, one they never told me fully other than the fact that people in the town had suspicious but it obviously goes further than that. Someone knows my parents are immortals. Someone knows we are vampires."

There it was, out in the open. The one secret I have kept and was supposed to keep from everyone for my safety and now was telling it to save my family. I looked around the room at the three boys who all looked at me with a mixture of shock and question. I began to wonder if I made the right choice, looking to Kenny for comfort in the dense silence that seemed to have no end. I let out a small wince as the judgmental looks held.

"I...I can prove it." I stated "I have many ways I can."

"Then do it." Stan was the first to speak. "If you want us to trust you then show us not just tell us."

I nodded in response. "Would you guys like anything from the store?" I quietly questioned.

"Well if you're offering get me some cheesy poofs but I don't see how that is going to prove anything?" Cartman spoke next.

"Cheesy poofs it is." I ignored his question as I moved at a speed too fast for any normal human, arriving at the store grabbing the cheesy poofs and returning in seconds flat. I held up the bag of poofs before tossing them to Cartman. "Can you move that fast?"

Kyle leaned over to whisper in Stan's ear, giving me another chance to prove myself.

"Yes Kyle it is almost too crazy to believe, yet you do trust me." I smirked at his surprised face. "Hearing, smell, and sight are enhanced for me."

"So if you're a vampire just how old are you really?" Kyle asked after recovering from his surprises state.

"Why is that the first question that seems to come after I tell people this?" I scoffed looking to Kenny as he shrugged knowing I was referring to when he asked me and his family asking after we told them. "I'm honestly only eighteen, almost nineteen, because my parents only recently decided to have a kid. I was still born and grow but after age twenty one when we are seen as legal adults the years just add up. The only reason we count till twenty one is because it's easier to get all the necessary things most adults get at that age so we can use our real birthdates. After that it's just a matter of moving around enough times to keep people from being suspicious."

"What about your parents?" Kyle seemed to be stuck on the questions about ages still. "You said they just recently decided to have a kid, that kid being you I take it."

"Well, yes. Eighteen years to vampires, or any immortal for that matter, is nothing when you've been around for a couple hundred of them." I shrugged as I explained. "My parents have been together for two hundred and fifty years but they have been alive for closer to three hundred."

"Wait, Stan aren't your parents kinda friends with Luna's?" Kyle's string of questions continued.

"I mean they've been invited over for dinner before and my mom occasionally has coffee with her mom, but they seem normal if that's what you're getting at."

"Guys, just because we are vampires doesn't mean we act any different. We can eat human food and go outside and all that. The myths you hear about vampires are all false, the only thing that can hurt us are very old sacred spells that bless things. I mean hello, I've been friends with you guys since I moved here and you never called me out for anything."

Kyle finally returned to being silent as the others all thought about it. Yes I may have kept a secret from them, but I never acted any different or hurt them.

"There's another thing." Kenny spoke from my side. "It's not so much important to getting Luna's parents back but it's a pretty interesting thing that happens with immortals." He smiled at me, hinting that I should tell them about the soul bond.

"Its… Its a life event that most immortals don't have happen to them until later in life, but for me it happened early. It's called a soul bond, basically our way of finding our soulmate. Living forever can get pretty lonely if you're alone, but the soul bond is to help us find the one person who will keep us from being alone." I paused, taking hold of Kenny's hand. "In very, very rare cases that person can be a human. It happened to my Aunt, and now it's happened to me."

"Whoa, slow down." Stan held out a hand as he leaned forward on the couch. "There's a lot of stuff we have to take in you just dropped on us and now you're telling us you have some bond with Kenny? Is he still human?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be so disrespectful of all our friendship as to change him before you guys knew anything, but that's not the important thing right now. I need to know if you guys will help me, but before you give me your final answer let me show you one more thing." I stood up as I spoke, motioning for the others to follow me.

One by one they got up and followed without question as I led them to my house. The walk there was only a few houses away, but it felt way longer as the silent trip was only accompanied by the sound of everyone's footsteps. As we arrived at my vacant house I stood in front of the door as everyone gathered around.

"What you're going to see… Well I honestly don't know how to describe it besides a mess." I warned as I turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the destroyed living room.

Carefully stepping into the room the guys looked around, taking in the disheveled room. The blood on the floor now dried, the shimmer of it faded to more of a matte in the drying process. The site turned my stomach from nerves, reminding myself that I should be hurrying things along. That my parents immortal life could end from these people if they had the right resources.

"Like I said I know it's crazy and I know it's a lot to take in, but I am putting my faith in you guys that you are true enough friends to believe me." I broke the silence as they all turned to look at me after taking in the wreckage.

"I trust you Luna, therefore you have my word when I say I believe you and I will help you." Kyle was the first to speak, stepping forward to meet me face to face to prove he was telling the truth.

"I'm on board too. We are friends for a reason, plus in this town anything is possible. We four have seen some weird shit growing up." Stan shrugged at he smiled. "Plus we've gotten ourselves in a fair share of situations that we helped each other out in."

"Thank you guys. Kenny was right, you are good friends." I gave them a smile before looking to Cartman. "Cartman? What about you? I know we've had our differences but I still consider you a friend."

He stayed silent, turning around to look at me before looking back around at the room and then back to me. "Yeah, whatever. I guess I believe you." He crossed his arms and tried to look like he couldn't give a shit, but as I looked at him with gratitude his face softened.

"Kenny was right about you too Eric. You may be a jerk but you do have a soft spot for friends." I smiled a toothy smile at all of them in thanks.

"Oh, hey. I never questioned it before but it makes a lot of sense as to why your canines are so pointy now." Kyle commented. "And why you eat food, but not much."

I shook my head as I opened my mouth and flicked a finger against one of my fangs, a small dot of my silver blood appeared as I showed them. "Silver blood too, immortal blood."

"You said you had proof, and you definitely delivered on that." Stan complimented.

"Thanks, I knew I-" I stopped mid sentence as something caught my attention.

"Luna What is it?" Kenny asked, knowing I heard something they did not.

"Shhh! We are not alone, someone is here. Someone who shouldn't be." Anger crossed my face as I darted to the bottom of the stairs. "Stay here, I have an intruder to deal with." My violet eyes glowed with anger and I bore my fangs as I went into attack mode and rushed the stairs.


	9. Chapter 8

The hallway upstairs was dark, all except for a faint light shining under the door that led to my parents room. I crept on silent feet down the hall only stopping to listen for sounds and look around for any traps that may have been set in anticipation that I would be here. Visually there was nothing to worry about in the hall, but in my parents room I could hear someone rummaging around through the drawers of their dresser and quietly talking to themselves. The voice belonged to a man, but beyond that I had no other information about who this was.

The sound of footsteps behind me sent me into action as I swung around and pinned the person to the ground all while making the least amount of noise possible. My mind solely focused in my hunting mode as I pushed an arm across the unknown person's neck.

"Luna! It's me!" A frantic whisper came from the person underneath me.

I shook my head as I came out of my anger fueled frenzie and looked at the person I had pinned. "Kenny!" I whispered angrily. "What are you doing! I coulda hurt you, there's a reason I told you guys to wait downstairs. I put myself in a hunting mode, not something you want to get in the way of. Why do you think you've never seen me go on an actual hunt before."

"Yeah, I get that now. I just wanted to help, you know since I can't die and all I figured I could help. By the way you really pack a punch babe. Remind me to never piss you off ever." He whispered back as I let him up and turned my attention back to listening for the man in my parents room. Luckily the man gave no sign that he heard anything for he was still rummaging around.

I sighed as I turned my attention back to Kenny. "There's someone in my parents room. If you really want to help then stay here, and I mean it this time. I'll call for you when I pin down the guy that's rummaging around in there."

Kenny nodded at me in response as he ducked down by the side table in the hallway to give him a form of cover just in case the guy tries to make a run for it. Not that he could outrun me, he would be stupid to even try. I put myself back into my focused hunting mode, but this time accounting for Kenny's presence by toning down the intensity slightly. I resumed creeping down the hall towards the door leading to my parents room, reaching it without a sound and stopping once more to listen. The guy sounded like he was on the far side of the room in one of the nightstands by the bed. The door was closed, but not latched so I pushed it open inch by inch until I could see in just enough to get a clear view of my parents bed. The dresser on the wall just inside had all the drawers opened and the items they contained now thrown about the floor. My eyes traveled from the mess on the floor to the nightstand on my mothers side of the bed where a man in a black suit stood with his back to the door as he mumbled to himself and threw the contents of the nightstand drawer to the floor.

I took a moment to listen to his mumbling, which was nothing more than him saying no over and over again with each item he picked up. I continued opening the door until it was open enough for me to slip through, pressing myself up against the wall as I kept my focus on the man's movements while also looking for the best places to step around the mess he made. My instincts kicked in high gear as I treated this man like an innocent deer in the woods and that one wrong move could alert it to the imminent danger of a predator ready to take its life. One step, then another, and another. Each one bringing me closer and closer to my target until I was standing right behind the man. He was still rummaging around, obviously not finding whatever he was looking for.

My next move was as fast as lightning as I threw my body weight on the man and knocked him to the floor, turning him around to meet him face to face as I pinned him down the same way I had Kenny. The guy struggled, but it was in vain for my strength kept him on the floor. I pushed my arm against his neck, his head smacking the floor from the force I used to prove his struggle was pointless.

"If you value your life, you will stop trying to fight me." I snarled the words, baring my fangs at him. "You're going to tell me what the fuck you are doing going through my parents stuff. Better yet tell me where my parents are."

The man stuttered out a string of nonsensical gibberish unable to find his words through his fear. I let out a predatory sounding growl and pushed my arm down harder on his neck.

"Tell me what you know or I'll make you talk." My face hovering over his so close he had no choice but to look into my eyes. If he refused to tell me of his own free will, I would use my mind control with no hesitation. "Tell me!" I yelled loud enough that I knew the boys probably heard it, my anger ringing in the words.

"Where… Where did you come from?" A shaky voice finally formed a sentence from the man, his voice hoarse from the slim airway I was giving him.

"You don't get to ask the questions." I used my free hand to claw as his cheek lightly as an intimidation method. "Now, I'll state my demand one more time and you better give me the answers I'm looking for. Tell me. Where. Are. My. Parents."

"I would listen to the pretty little thing pinning you down if I were you." Kenny's voice came from the doorway.

"How many of these things are there!" The scared response of the man came in more of a statement than a question.

"First of all, we are not things. I'm still a person just like you, but I don't think you deserve the answer to that since you refuse to give me any." I wanted to say something to Kenny but knew better, knowing he was just trying to help but also irritated he exposed himself before I was sure I wanted him to see what I was doing. My intimidation tactics were tame as far as a vampire's strength and anger goes, but I was far from done with this man and I did not want Kenny to see this side of me, at least not yet, but I had no choice right now.

"Your parents are Amelia and Oscar Kearne I take it." The man finally spoke, stating the obvious to bide his time. "My name is James before you ask. Your parents are being held in a laboratory located in the woods past Stark's Pond. I was just sent back here to find the phone your mother hit as we were taking her away. We knew she contacted someone but she wouldn't tell us who or where she stashed her phone. That's all the information I swear." James finally gave up the information I was looking for, but it wasn't enough for me.

"What do you want with them? Who are you working for?" I questioned further.

"I work for an organization that hunts for mythical creatures. We… We were following a lead we had back in Seattle and it lead us here. We want to study them, to find a way to use their blood as a type of weapon of sorts. Having an army of essentially super humans at our disposal would help us eliminate evil in this world. Would help us be the most powerful organization for eternity." James looked from me to Kenny and back to me. "Please, that's all the information I know. I don't know what the process entails, I'm not that high ranked in the company to know anything further." He begged for me to let him go, to let him live.

"All my kind want is to live in peace, undisturbed. Why do you think we keep who we really are a secret." I spat at James. "Kenny please leave." I asked him as calmly as I could, glancing his way. "This guy doesn't deserve his life if he intends to work with an organization so vile. I love you but I don't want you to see this." My anger fueled mood had only gotten worse from the information James had given me.

"I can handle anything Luna, trust me. You're not gonna drive me away if that's what is worrying you. Our bond is stronger than anything and you should know that better than anyone." Kenny's stern reply and reluctance to leave not helping the anger filled mood I was in, but I knew he was right and with being bonded I knew he would have to experience the ugly side that came with being a vampire eventually.

"Please, I told you what you wanted to know. I'm nothing more than the errand boy for the higher ups. I.. I can promise you I won't tell them about you!" James began to beg once the realization of what was to come next hit him.

"Shut up jackass!" I yelled back, "I can't trust you to keep your mouth shut. Last thing I need is for you to run back and warn them, your promise means nothing to me."

"No! Please let me go!" James begging continued, but it did nothing but irritate me further.

"You served your purpose, now I have no use for you." My reply was cold, some would even say heartless, but I knew that not only my family was at stake in this situation. If this organization is really searching for immortals then leaving one alive just leaves a higher chance for my family's entire coven to be discovered along with may other covens still spread across the world. The risk to my fellow immortals was too high to leave one of these people alive if given the chance. And a chance I had.

I leaned down as James began to struggle once again. Yelling for me to spare him over and over as my lips grazed his neck. He spit at me as a last resort, sending my anger spiking as I pulled back up and looked at him with a look of pure hate. His face went white with fear as he realized he just made things worse for him. I spit back at him as I then proceeded to lean down and rip a bite out of his neck.

"I was going to give you a fast death." I taunted, licking the blood off my lips. "But you just fucked up buddy." James' blood ran from the spot on his neck I took a chunk out of.

I leaned back down, repeating the action on the other side of his neck causing more of his blood to run.

"You're lucky I have a lab to go visit or I would take more time. Sorry to eat and run but I must be going now." I smirked at him as I returned my mouth to his neck, my fangs piercing the flesh below the gap I ripped out as I drained James dry. The struggle he was putting up getting weaker and weaker before it stopped completely, his skin paling and his heartbeat weakening before the thumps stopped all together. I slowly stood up from the lifeless body, my rage receding and my mind coming out from it's hunting mode.

"Luna." Kenny whispered in a tone that showed he was telling the truth before. That he was still calm and didn't care he just saw me at my worst. "Honey come here."

I looked to him, running my tongue over my fangs to clean them from leftover blood as I slowly walked over to him. "I'm sorry." My voice came out as a whisper as I stood in front of him in shame.

He replied by taking my hands and pulling me closer before wrapping his arms around me. "I know who you are, what you are, and I know I want to be part of your life, and that means seeing the bad parts too." His reassurance was comforting, making me feel less like the monster that hid underneath my everyday appearance.

I pulled away and gave a small nod. "Let's go tell the others what we found out."

We left my parents room, shutting the door behind us and making our way back downstairs to join the others once again. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman were all gathered together on what was left of the torn- up couch. They rose in unison as we appeared from the bottom of the stairs. Kyle opened his mouth to speak but closed it again once he noticed the remainder of the blood that gathered in the corners of my mouth.

"I.. I'm guessing whoever was up there is no longer a problem." Kyle finally found the nerve to speak, his eyes darting from the corners of my mouth and away again and again as he tried not to stare.

"You would be correct. " I replied as I avoided his eyes and raised a hand to cover my mouth, only to have it pushed away by Kenny who used his sleeve to wipe the corners of my mouth clean.

"The good news is that Luna found out who took her parents." Kenny informed the others as I continued to avoid their stares.

"Well that's good right?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, apparently the people that took them are part of some organization that spend their time specifically searching for immortals and other mythical creatures. They want to try to use our blood to make their own army of immortals that will listen to them without question. The guy that was here was nothing more than an errand boy and said that there is a science lab in the woods that they took my parents to." My mood perked up a little from the fact that they stuck around even after seeing me with blood on my mouth. That showed me they were still willing to help me. "I… I'm sorry you had to see me with… well you know." I looked down in shame. "I dropped a load on you guys tonight and I'm sorry the circumstances are shit. I really wish this could have been done under better circumstances and with you guys having enough time to get used to my… diet."

"So you drank the blood of one of the people that took your parents, Cartman has done way worse shit throughout the years we have known him and we still hang out with him." Kyle shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to stare, it's just you don't always see someone with… Er, blood on their mouth."

"I understand." I returned his smile. "Now, do you guys know anything about a science lab located in the woods near Stark's Pond?"

"You mean Dr. Mephesto's lab? I thought he was just obsessed with giving everything he could get his hands on more asses." Stan answered, receiving a questioning look from me. "It's a weird thing but long story short when we were younger we got a tour of his lab and he had given most everything in there four asses. The plants, the animals, and even some humans… It was a weird experience." He explained as I tried to picture what he was describing and began to laugh.

"That sounds like the weirdest thing ever, but if he has just experimented with asses before, why would he work with an organization like this?" I pondered the possibilities before shaking my head to get the thought of a four- assed immortal army out of my head as I stifled a laugh. "I just have to ask, are you guys still willing to help? I mean now that the initial shock of you finding out I'm not exactly human and we have some information that was gathered in… Unsavory ways." I cringed a little, unsure still of how they really felt about me.

"Hey, like I said Cartman has done way worse in the past without cause or motive. You're our friend and Kenny's girlfriend so how could we not help you." Kyle walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. I returned his gesture with a smile and a small hug before looking to Stan and Cartman.

"Stan? Cartman? What about you guys?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'm with Kyle. You're an awesome friend to have around, being a vampire doesn't make you a different person than who we have come to know." Stan answered as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

Cartman looked at me with judgmental eyes. "As long the bitch doesn't drink my blood I guess I'm in too." He was back to making smart ass remarks.

"Oh, trust me I don't want your blood. It probably tastes like drinking grease and salt from how often and how much crap you put in your body." I smiled at him when he gave me a slight smirk from my comeback. That was the basis of our friendship, so knowing we were back on good terms was nice.

"Well then, I guess it's settled." I walked through the mess of a living room and stood in the front door, turning my head and looking over my shoulder. "It's time to pay these assholes a visit and let them know they fucked with the wrong vampire." I gave a mischievous grin as Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman followed me out the door and we all headed towards Stark's Pond.


	10. Chapter 9

I followed behind Stan and Kyle as they led the way to this Dr. Mephesto's laboratory. The moon was full and illuminated the path before us as we reached Stark's Pond.

"The lab is just up this path through the woods." Kyle turned to talk to me, "I texted my parents and told them that I was staying with you guys for the night. Last thing I need is my mom flipping out and going out looking for me. Even though I'm considered an adult she still acts like I'm ten."

"Oh.. Yeah I didn't really think about that. I'm still sorry I dragged you guys out last minute on a search and rescue. I owe you guys big time." I spoke to all of them as I walked with light steps, avoiding the twigs and dips in the ground that the others stumbled over every so often.

"So do you even have a plan? I'm not your disposable human subject that you can just send in and do your dirty work." Cartman huffed as he tried to catch his breath from the walk. "God damn it do we have to walk must longer?"

"First of all if you were in better shape you wouldn't be so out of breath and second of all I very well could get you to do what I want if I wished to do so." I turned completely around to answer him, walking backwards without missing a step. "Mind control is a very useful skill, one that I can use to make you say… never eat KFC again. Maybe even go as far as to make you a vegetarian." I blew him a raspberry before turning back around.

"Fuck you Luna." Cartman huffed again. "Don't threaten me with the colonel like that."

I laughed as Kenny took my hand in his. "God you know I love when you mess with Eric." He smiled at me and I returned it with one of my own.

I opened my mouth to respond but went quiet as a humming sound reached my ears. "Kyle, Stan we are close now aren't we. I can hear the hum of generators which I'm assuming they are for the lab."

"Yeah, we are close actually." Stan responded as he glanced over his shoulder. "I think Kyle and I have a plan once we get inside too."

"I know." I gave a guilty smile. "I maybe kinda sorta heard you talking about it."

"Dammit Luna! Nothing ever gets past you does it?" Kyle tried to sound upset but couldn't hide his smile.

"You can still tell us. Just because I heard it doesn't mean Kenny and Cartman know." I smiled back.

"Point taken." Kyle and Stan stopped walking and turned to face all of us, waiting until Cartman had caught up before beginning their explanation. "So we can get in easily enough because Mephesto does tours of his lab at night, once we are in splitting off to find your parents is where it may get a bit tricky. If these people are working in his lab then he will try extra hard to get us to stay on the tour route, which consist of the variety four assed experiments." Kyle began to explain.

I chuckled, "Honestly if my parents were not in imminent danger I would be tempted to take that tour just to see that."

"It's a weird sight, trust me." Kyle commented before shaking his head and getting back on track. "But as I was saying once we get in and start the tour we will be alone with Mephesto. That's where Luna's mind control comes in handy. If you can use it on him and get him to tell us what he knows we can find out where your parents are. Getting them is the next step and that's when the splitting off part gets difficult. Making Mephesto tell us information is easy, but sneaking through the lab without getting caught is harder."

"For Luna especially. If these people are specifically looking for immortals then if they suspect even the slightest that she's one of them they will go for her. Not that I doubt your skills babe, but if they took down your parents and they are hundreds of years old then I doubt these people are worried about a vampire that has just barely started her immortal life." Kenny's words were the truth, I may be experienced but not as experienced as my parents are.

"As much as I want to say you're wrong, I gotta admit you're right." I sighed in frustration. My enhanced senses usually worked in my advantage in most situations, but in this case just one movement that's too fast or using my inhuman strength could put us at risk of being caught. "I need to go in, use only my hearing, occasional mind control, and sight to help us, everything else is too risky. If they have access to old world spells they could take me down easily. I'll be captured and tested on like my parents…. Or worse…" i shuddered at the thought of the worst case scenario.

"Great so we go in, start a tour only to mind control Mephesto, and then hope we can save Luna's parents? What do we do when and if we find them?" Cartman questioned.

"Actually we think we figured out how to take down this organization from the inside as well as help your parents… But you're not gonna like it." Kyle fiddled with the flap of his hat at he spoke. "This bond you have with Kenny, it goes beyond a normal relationship that humans take part in yes?" I nodded, sensing he was right. I wasn't going to like this. "So since you have a connection with him we don't have with you if he goes in with either Stan, Cartman, or me and pretend to be interested in joining this organization we would be able to take away their one strength over you. With the bond between you two we would be able to get in good with these people while also knowing when the others are close or in trouble. We can find what they are using to hurt your parents."

"That's all fine and dandy, but Kenny is still only human. He feels the bond but not to the extent I do. He may be able to feel the difference between me being near him and away from him, but I can tell when something is wrong and when his mood changes. If he was a vampire then he would be able to feel it as intensely as I do plus some, but for now it's only useful as a locator for him. If something happens to me I can't communicate it through the bond like he can." I explained the best I could.

"Well then we will have to hope the built in GPS you two have on each other is enough." Cartman commented. "Come on let's get this over with I'm hungry."

"At least I have someone to love that's not food." I threw a twig at Cartman. "Well, I have to admit your plan actually could work… If we are careful and play the our parts right that is."

With a nod from everyone in agreement to my statement we continued on up the path towards the lab. We walked for about five more minutes before a large mansion like building surrounded by a gate appeared. We all approached the entrance as Kyle pushed a button on an intercom system attached to the side of the closed gate.

"Hello, what do you want." A voice came through the system.

"Uh, we are here for the tour." Kyle replied.

"Oh yes. That's right, well come on up." The voice came through one more time followed by a loud buzz that caused the gates to slowly swing open.

Once the gates stopped moving we all looked at each other one more time before we ascended the steep hill up to the door of the lab. The door swung open as we approached, an older man wearing a yellow hawaiian style shirt stood before us in the doorway.

"Well come on, let's get this tour on the road. I'm Dr. Mephesto and in this lab I work on genetic engineering to give a variety of things more asses." Mephesto began explaining as we entered one by one and followed him past workers in white coats and a horse in a fluid filled container with multiple asses attached to it.

I covered my mouth as I snickered at the sight of the horse in the containment structure. "Okay that's probably going to be the most fucked up thing I'll see in my whole imm.. uh life." I stopped myself from saying immortal. I may have only been whispering to Kenny as he took my hand but I wanted to make sure none of these workers were listening to us. "Kinda feel bad for it though."

"Yeah, but crazy old scientists are going to do what crazy old scientists do. I just don't see why Mephesto would work with this group still, unless they are paying him enough that he just stays out of their business. He's not the smartest when it comes to knowing if something should or shouldn't be done so if someone pays him enough he will work with them." Kenny whispered back as we followed the others onto a moving platform with seats that was used as an elevator.

Mephesto rambled on about his work and how with his genetic engineering how many things he has managed to give more asses as the elevator began to move, taking us up floor after floor. Stan and Kyle sat across from Kenny, Cartman and me, each of us sending glances from one to another in silent communication that my chance to get the information we need was approaching. I gave a slight nod as the elevator came to a stop and we were ushered off and into a room with rows and rows of modified vegetables.

"And on this floor we have our greenhouse where we have genetically engineered fruits and vegetables. By adding more asses it creates more nutrients and larger produce."

"So, why add more asses to things?" I asked hoping to get his attention to turn to me long enough for me to catch his eyes. This greenhouse was vacant of people save for us so I knew this was my chance.

"Oh don't tell me you're the skeptical type." Mephesto scoffed as he stopped by a patch of eggplants that had just been watered, droplets of water dripping from the plants.

"No sir I was just wondering why asses out of all the choices you could have picked." I continued to poke, this man's obsession with asses was weird as fuck but questioning it seemed to be the best way to get his attention.

"Asses are grand for their size, adding them to these plants create larger portions and could feed more people around the world!" Mephesto plucked one of the eggplants off its vine and turned to face me. I had a small window of opportunity now that I have his attention and I needed to make it count. "You see this eggplant colored hair girl. This one eggplant could be added to a meal for two to three people alone. That cuts down on the amount of eggplants said people would need for said meal."

I walked closer to the crazy scientist, reaching up to take the eggplant as I tried to get my eyes to meet his. "Can I feel how heavy it is?" I stopped my hand just below the one he was holding the purple vegetable in. "If it can do what you claim then it must be a good bit heftier than a regular eggplant."

"Why, yet it is." Mephesto's tone sounded almost proud with a touch of braggy as he placed the eggplant in my outstretched hand. "There you see the weight difference?" He asked as he looked to my face with pride.

That was what I was hoping he would do, finally catching my eyes with his. That was all I needed as he tried to look away but was forced to focus on me. The pull of the mind control from the first connection too strong for him to break.

"That's more like it." I smiled to myself as I held the eggplant, pretending to be asking questions about it as a cover just in case there were any cameras it would look less suspicious as to why the tour came to a halt. "Now, Mephesto please tell me something. Is someone paying you to work in your lab?" I started with a simple question, one that I could ask with low risk if my control has not fully set in yet.

"Yes." His answer came in a short and to the point answer, signaling to me that I had full control over him now. If I didn't he would have rambled on from what I've experienced in the short time I have been in his presence. "Who?"

"People who needed help in genetic engineering." Another to the point reply that was confirming the information I was given by the now deceased James.

"Why do they need your lab?" I was prodding further, needing to get answers.

"They want to alter a strand of DNA and essentially grow it in test tubes."

"Where are they getting this DNA and why do they want it?" My anger was beginning to boil with the fact that this man was actually willing to let just anyone work in his lab if they wanted to take part in his craft and paid a pretty price.

"They told me they have volunteers, kept on the fourth floor in a locked room constantly monitored. They want to create life with this DNA, a person much stronger and more resilient than normal."

"Who are these people?" My anger continuously growing with each answer he gave. These people had to be stopped and soon, but in order to do that I had to know exactly who we were up against.

"They call themselves Immortal Hunters. They search for ones unlike us, those we hear about in myths and stories but yet walk among us in secret."

I held the eye contact as I ran the information through my head, all that was left was the need for one more answer. "Are they using anything against these so called volunteers? Something to weaken them if they are unlike normal humans."

"I am not sure, but the room they are in is always guarded. These guards periodically go in with a scroll, but that is all I know." I took in the words, turning them over in my head. If the Scroll of Elders was found by these people then they have been searching for many generations.

"You're no more use to me. Now you will forget this ever happened and continue on with the tour like normal." I commanded as I snapped my fingers.

Mephesto came out of his trance, blinking a couple times before taking the eggplant back from me. "You see, the weight of this eggplant is much heftier than that or a normal one." He turned back around and began walking towards another moving platform on the other end of the greenhouse. "Well come now we must get this tour moving."

I gave a look to each of the boys with slight nods in return. With this information we know what we have to do. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman followed Mephesto towards the elevator platform as Kenny and I lagged behind.

"You know what you have to do Ken. Take Kyle with you once we get to the next floor, out of the three of them I think I trust him the most with you. Stan and Cartman will stay with me." I looked at him with determination in my eyes. "This will work, and once we are done here and my parents are save we have some alone time to catch up on."

"Don't worry Luna, we will be walking out of here by morning with your parents and that scroll so these people can't hurt you, your parents, or anyone like you again." He spoke quietly but with a stern sense of trust and promise that he was going to follow through.

I smiled at him as we approached the elevator, knowing that once it began to rise we would be setting the plan into action.

"And Luna, I love you." Kenny smiled at me as we sat down next to Kyle so I could whisper to him.

"I love you too Kenny." I smiled back as he raised my hand and kissed the back of it as the platform began to rise. The time to act was upon us as I whispered to Kyle and he nodded to acknowledging what he had to do. The elevator came to a stop and we all exited to a room with multiple containment containers each with a different animal in it. The time to act was now as we all nodded to one another and followed Mephesto off the elevator and began to put our plan into action.


	11. Chapter 10

We followed Mephesto as we listened to him ramble on about what this was, what that was, and so on and so forth. This floor had noticeable more people puttering around working on something than the others, which is exactly what we had planned on. With a final look between the five of us we parted on our ways to carry out our parts in this daring rescue.

 **Kenny's P.O.V**

I looked to Luna one last time before Kyle and I slowly split off. I knew we would get out of here in one piece, but still had a sliver of worry about Luna's safety. Sure she can hold her own, that I don't doubt, but what I was worried about was these people finding out she's a vampire and using this special scroll on her. All my life I've been the hero to my sister and now it's time for me to be the hero for the girl I love. Something I never thought would happen considering the type of family I come from. Then again my parents may get drunk and yell, but all in all have been decent even if we can't afford much.

I approached one of the people in lab coats. "Excuse me." I stopped them in their route to who knows where.

"Yes, what do you want boy. I am kinda busy." The man rudely waved a hand in annoyance from being stopped.

"Actually, I was curious if you worked for the special organization I heard was working here." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "The one that hunts for those not like us."

"How do you know about us?" The lab coat guy narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion.

"Let's just say my uh.. brother here and I lost our parents to the same type of creatures you are looking for. We want in, to avenge our parents." I lied through my teeth, hoping the man bought my on the spot story.

The scrutinizing look the man had fell on before he moved it to Kyle, "So you say your parents are dead because of immortals. What kind and when?"

"We were very young, too young to know what happened till later in life. We still don't know exactly what kind killed them." I pushed aside any nerves that surfaced. I needed this to be as believable as possible if we all were going to get out of here unharmed.

"What are your names?" The man's look softened slightly, signaling to me he was buying my lie. "Having a couple of members as young as you two could benefit us. Some immortals, especially younger and more naive ones, are more likely to make friends with younger people."

 _Shit names… Didn't think about that. We can't give our real names._ I took the first two names I could think of off the top of my head after scolding myself for not being at least more prepared. Then again, this whole skit was kinda unprepared.

"I'm James and my brother is Liam." I shot out two names randomly hoping at this point Kyle has caught on to the fake story.

"So you want to join the Immortal Hunters huh boys?" The man now had visually no suspicion left on his face as we both nodded to answer his question. "Then follow me, I'll show you what we strive to accomplish. Just know you are sworn to secrecy, we all are in this organization. I'm Zack, and I'm going out on a lim taking in new members like this. Lucky for you two I'm pretty high ranked here and you two have hit a soft spot, especially since you are younger like I said." He introduced himself as he led us away from the others and stopped to open a sliding door.

"Luna, we got him to take us. Don't worry we got this, its your turn now." I fell back and whispered under my breath so I knew it was only audible to her.

The door slid open and we followed Zack down the hallway it led to. "We think we finally have found a breakthrough in our research. For many years and generations even. Most of our members are family members of prior members." He paused to turn and face us. "New members come from outside every so often, but that's all beside the point. We have been trying to experiment with the blood of different types of immortals, but the catch is these creatures are hard to find. They look like us, act like us, and live among us even. To our knowledge there are four different immortal species that are real, but we always keep an open mind on trying to find more."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking what are the species you have found?" Kyle asked. At first I was skeptical of asking such questions, thinking it would raise red flags, but on the flip side seeming interested could also benefit us greatly.

"Glad you asked… Liam was it." Zack smiled with pride as he got to spout off the information to what he thought was new recruits. "Zombies, nasty blood that was so foul we couldn't stand to study it, are the very first immortal being we discovered. Pixies and nymphs are the next two, and before you ask no they are not the same, but their blood dissipated after being out of their body for so long. Turning into dust for pixies and various elemental items for nymphs." He turned and led us down a few doors before stopping in front of a large window that showed the view of the room on the other side. A room that had a person standing at the door. The room where Luna's parents were said to be kept.

"But this species, the one we have most recently found some specimens of are by far the most suitable for our work." He clapped his hands and a light came on, illuminating the room on the other side of the large window to reveal Luna's parents. "Vampires! Their silver immortal blood is perfect for us to study, and so far results have been grand!" Zack smiled at us as we tried to hide our shock and disgust at how these people were treating Luna's parents.

 _Guess it's time for the second stage of our part of the plan._ I thought to myself as this Zack guy turned back to the window and kept talking about her parents as if they were objects. I glanced at Kyle and tilted my head, slightly nodding it in the direction of the person standing guard signaling the best I could that we needed to now focus on getting in that room while there was minimal people around us. _Okay Kenny you got this. All that time being Mysterion shouldn't go to waste, time to pull those skills back out._ I smirked to myself as I silently moved to stand beside the guy standing guard of the door and Kyle moved to stand behind Zack.

I held up a hand behind my back counting down from three, both of us taking action as soon as the last finger went down.

 **Luna's P.O.V**

I heard Kenny's voice reach my ears as Kyle and him were lead away with one of the lab coat workers. I let out a sigh as I slightly quickened my pace to catch up to Stan and tugging on his arm to pull him further from Mephesto.

"Stan, Kenny and Kyle got one of the Immortal Hunter people to accept them in. They had to spin a tale and are using fake names. That's all I could gather though before they went through that door over there." I jerked my head in the direction of the door. "Looks like I need to intrude upon Mephesto's mind again."

I made my way to Cartman, repeating what I did with Stan to get him to fall back a bit.

"Ey! No need to be so handsy, a simple 'Eric come with me' would do." He shook my hand off his shoulder as I shushed him.

"Hey fatass don't be a dumbass as well cuz you can only be one or the other at a given time and you're always a fatass." I hissed through clenched teeth to keep my volume low. "Now please listen."

"Ugh fine, what do you need me to do." He whispered the best he could, being quiet not his strong suit. Luckily that was a good thing for what I needed him to do next.

"After I get Mephesto's attention again I need you to cause a distraction for the few people that are fiddlfucking around us long enough for me to get him to help us out with the cameras." I looked him dead in the eyes. "Can you do that? As soon as Mephesto looks at me you need to cause a distraction only big enough for the people on this floor. I don't need long. Timing is everything right now so we can move on."

"Geez, I got it. Do something crazy but not too crazy." Cartman rolled his eyes as I smiled a grateful smile at him.

"I knew you could handle this task." I patted his shoulder which he pulled away from annoyed. I chuckled to myself before focusing my mind to control Mephesto the second he glances my way.

"Sir," I addressed Mephesto as I casually walked up to him, "I must say your tour is very insightful."

"Why thank you young la-" His sentence stopped as he once again was put in a trance by my gaze the second he turned to me. Within that second Cartman had also sprung into action just as he promised.

"Oh, wow you'll never believe what I saw!" He sarcastically, but enthusiastically said to Stan loud enough to get the attention of the few people puttering around. "I saw the most amazing thing before I came in to do the tour but I wasn't sure if you would believe me or not Stan, but I just have to tell you."

"Oh, well what was this amazing thing you saw?" Stan asked, playing along.

"Well at first I thought I was going crazy, but the longer I looked the more I realized I was really seeing it. A person, who looks no different from you and me but was floating in the air almost like magic talking to the plants." Cartman pretended not to notice the eavesdropping scientists that stopped their work to listen in. "In the woods before the gate, she was sitting there talking to the trees as if they could hear her and she was floating next to one."

"That is weird, but I'm sure it was nothing dude. We can check if she's there when we leave so you can prove your not crazy but I doubt there will be anything there." Stan shrugged and nonchalantly watched as the scientists whispered among themselves before they began to leave the area.

"Nice job, but try not to sound so obvious next time." I spoke without breaking eye contact with Mephesto. "Also how did you know about Nymphs?"

"I sometimes read books okay. It just sounded like something these idiots would believe and I mean if you're something that was only thought to be a myth then who knows what other shit is out there." He crosses his arms as I flicked him off. If I had more time I would have thought of some smart ass remark to reply with, but time was not on our side right now.

"Mephesto, I want you to go turn off all security cameras and tell me the codes for the doors in this place. Also you will forget you ever saw us and tell anyone that asks that the cameras are down because of technical issues, but only if asked will you even mention them being down." I snapped my fingers once again.

"The code I use is 27737." Was all he said as he turned away as if we were not even there. He entered a room beside the elevator and closed the door behind him, leaving us alone for the time being.

"He should be turning off the cameras as I speak." I turned to Stan and Cartman with a smirk, proud of the fact that I actually had a chance to show off my skills to them.

"Seems like it, look." Stan agreed as he pointed to one of the cameras as the blinking red record light blinked once more and then stopped. "That was really fast, that one room must have had some camera access."

"Well thanks for the insight captain obvious." Cartman sassed as he headed towards the door Kenny and Kyle were lead though.

"Cartman, no we can't go in that one right away dumb ass. That would be suspicious especially since they couldn't have gotten far." I rushed in front of him to block his path.

He rolled his eyes and groaned as he turned back around. "Fine, eenie meenie miney…" He picked a random door and approached it, punching in the code Mephesto has given us. "This one."

The door slid open to reveal a room that was void of people, but contained a shit ton of different weapons and in the corner of the room was a clear box with a lock on it that contained a scroll.

"Nice job fat ass you coulda got us caught. What if this room had been full of people or some shit!" I angrily fussed.

"But it didn't now did it. Now shut up and just look around, this room is obviously important. You're welcome." Cartman replied as he crossed his arms.

"I hate to agree with him, but Cartman is right Luna. This room looks important and I'm sure you think so too." Stan shrugged as he entered the room, examining a shelf of guns and ammo.

"This room is important yes," I began as I walked in behind Stan, heading straights for the locked box in the back corner. "This is it. This is the scroll they used to bless the bullet that hurt my parents. This scroll was supposed to be locked up where no human could get it." I touched the box, confused as to how they managed to find it before a thought crossed my mind. "No… One of my kind wouldn't dare turn against their own…." My eyes widened as I turned towards the two boys. ""We need to take this scroll and make as much of this ammo useless as possible. Now." I sternly said as I began crunching the pieces of metal under my foot, not daring to try to crush it in my hands in case the spell was cast on it to avoid potentially hurting myself.

Stan and Cartman followed suit, finding their own ways to make each bullet or weapon virtually useless until there was only the matter of getting the scroll out of the box to deal with.

"Guys, I think I can…" I began only to be cut off from a searing pain in my side that dropped me to my knees.

"Oh, how nice to see you again Luna." A deep velvety voice reached my ears, sending a shiver down my spine. "Oh excuse my manners, you may not remember me. I'm Braxton. You were still a newborn when I met you, but your parents. Oh I've known them for decades. Used to be such close friends until they tried to tell me my ways of life were wrong and a disgrace to my kind." Braxton laughed and evil laugh before turning his attention to Stan and Cartman. "Oh how cute, you brought playthings. Well, I guess since you did bring them they can just be your snack in your comfy little holding cell." He glared at the two boys who stood by me unmoving.

I tried to move, only to fall back down from pain. Stan and Cartman kneeling beside me and placing a hand on each side of my back. Braxton had used a blessed bullet to immobilize me, but not hearing or even smelling him approach was not like me at all.

"Wondering how I snuck up on you aren't you dearie?" He mocked, sensing my shock and anger filled gaze I shot at him from my place on the floor. "That is also thanks to that scroll there. The one you will not be getting by the way." He let out another evil laugh as he approached me and grabbed me by my hair. "Time for you to take a little nap." Was the last thing I heard him say before he threw me down on the ground hard and everything around me went black.

* * *

Sorry for the kinda delayed update to those of you reading my story. I've been working a lot lately :( so sorry if this chapter is a little short and/or rushed, but don't worry the story is going to be coming to a close in a couple chapters and they will be longer! :D Thank you to all my readers!


	12. Chapter 11

**Kenny's P.O.V**

I leaped towards the guy standing at the door leading to Luna's parents, throwing my body weight at him and pinning him to the ground in a choke- hold. Kyle followed my lead, throwing his weight against Zack, pinning him against the windowed wall with his arm pulled tight behind his back.

"Well that went well." I chuckled as Zack looked at us in shock and betrayal.

"W- What do you two think you are doing?" Zack sputtered out, his cheek pushed up against the window from the force of Kyle behind him.

"A rescue mission, duh." I smiled a cocky smile at him. "You should really be more careful who you mess with dude."

"You- You two won't get away with this! The cameras would have caught your act just now and any moment I'll have back up you twerps." Zack tried to smile in triumph even with a smushed face, which honestly was pretty funny looking on top of the fact that he thought he would get back up. If my suspicions were correct, Luna would have gotten those cameras taken care of by now.

"Actually, you may want to think again." I moved the petrified guy I had pinned with me as I pointed to the motionless camera that also was missing the blinking red record light. "As I figured my beautiful girl has taken care of those pesky cameras."

"Shit, boss isn't gonna like this." The guy underneath me spoke for the first time in a quiet voice.

"I don't think you should worry too much about that right now." I turned my attention back to him. "Tell me the code to the door."

"No chance in hell." The man said as he tried to spat at me.

"Wrong answer." I angrily said before bashing the man's head to the ground, knocking him out cold. "Zack do you want a chance to answer me?"

"Like my fellow researcher said, no chance in hell kid." Zack answered with disdain.

"Kenny, this isn't working obviously." Kyle looked at me in question of to what our next move would be.

I stood up and turned around, crossing my arms as I thought. A thought crossed my mind in that moment, one that I felt was an answer we needed but was unsure where it came from. I turned back to face Kyle and Zack and made my way over, grabbing Zack by the nap of his hair and bashed his head into the window to knock him out cold next to his fellow jackass.

"Kenny!" Kyle yelled my name in annoyance, "Now we really won't be able to get any answers!"

"Hold on Kyle, chill out." I held up a finger as I approached the door and tapped a code into the keypad. The door slid open as I hit enter and I looked to Kyle with a mix of triumph and was returned with his look of confusion.

"How… How did you know the code?" Kyle asked as we walked through the door to help Luna's parents.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just got this thought and it came to me. Maybe it's something to do with the bond Luna and I share, maybe I can feel it more even as a human than we gave it credit. Luna must have gotten the access code from Mephesto while shutting down the cameras." I answered with the most logical answer, and one I knew deep down was true. The bond between Luna and I was strong but me being human limited certain parts of it that she experienced, but not as much as originally thought. "That's not something we should be focused on right now though, we have to help Mr. and Mrs. Kearne."

Kyle nodded at me as we entered the large white walled room, following the windowed side of it until we were beside Luna's parents. They were forced to their knees, tied up with some rope and looked weak enough to barely stand. As we approached they looked up at us with gratitude as they realized who we were, their eyes were so dark they could make pure darkness look like nothing.

"Mr. Kearne? Mrs. Kearne?" I knelt down and started working on untying the ropes. "Are you two okay?"

"As far as being okay goes, I would say so. Thank you Kenny. Kyle, you too" Luna's mother answered weakly and gave Kyle a quick glance as her father gave nod to backup the answer.

"What did they do to you?" I pushed for more answers. "From what Luna's told me there's a scroll of some type and that's the only thing that can actually hurt an immortal so bad."

"Yes, that would be correct. It's called the Ending Scroll and it has enchantments and blessings that are the only known thing to hurt all types of immortals, even go as far as to end an immortal's life." Mr. Kearne explained as I finished untying the rope around his wrists. "They used it to enchant bullets to catch us and these ropes to keep us down and weakened us even more by essentially starving us."

"I can tell, your eyes are dark as fuck." I commented, sputtering some gibberish as I realized I probably sounded rude as hell just now before I finally got out a proper sentence. "I mean, I just noticed cuz Luna's eyes get darker sometimes when she hasn't had enough to satisfy her thirst. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry bout it kid." He chuckled at my embarrassment. "No offense taken, its a weird sight if you're not used to it."

"Speaking of Luna, where is she?" Mrs. Kearne asked as she rubbed her now freed wrists.

"She's with Stan and Cartman. She was taking care of the security cameras and got the access code for the doors." I answered. "By the way, there are two people knocked out in the hallway and you two are welcome to them to get your strength back." I shrugged at them as I suggested. "I know it's not your way but I know Luna would want you guys to not be starving and the help would be nice."

"At this point I think we can make an exception, especially on these assholes. Isn't that right dear?" Mr. Kearne looked to his wife before they made their way towards the hall. "It's probably best you two stay here until we are done."

"We will, don't worry." Kyle spoke, his voice somewhat wavering.

"I'm guessing the rest of your friends know about us now?" Mrs. Kearne looked at me with a look that told me she knew the answer already.

"Yes ma'am." Kyle answered for me, "But, please don't be mad at Kenny or Luna, he had nothing to do with it really and Luna only wanted to do what she thought she had to. We don't care what she is she's our friend and your secret is safe with all of us, even Cartman."

"Ah, yes the tubby one who always smells like a heart attack waiting to happen." Luna's mother commented. "I never thought Luna would trust him enough, but if she chose to I trust her."

Both Kyle and I let out a laugh at her remark as Luna's parents gave us smirks before leaving us in the room to take care of their thirsts. I looked to Kyle who had a thinking face on as we both waited for the Kearnes to return.

"Kyle?" I said his name in a questioning tone. "You cool dude?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that this seemed a little too easy though. I mean yeah if they had the advantage of special bullets to capture Luna's parents they probably wouldn't expect a group of teenagers to come rescue them, but we just came in and are gonna walk out. Just makes me feel like it was way too easy."

"Hmm, I mean you make a good point but," I stopped talking as a feeling if dread suddenly overtook me and I doubled over as pain shot through my stomach.

"Kenny?" Kyle looked at me with concern as I stood up straight and patted my stomach, my hands coming back clean and no wounds on my body visible at all.

"Kyle, something's wrong." The sudden pain was gone but the overwhelming feeling something bad was happening remained. I ran to the doorway, yelling for Luna's parents who looked up at me from beside each of the now dead men on the floor. They looked to one another in shock at the how unmoved I was about seeing them with bloody teeth over two dead bodies.

"Yeah, I date your daughter don't forget." I stated, waving a hand to show the scene didn't phase me. "But that's not what's important right now. I think Luna's in trouble. I just got this overwhelming feeling of dread and a pain shot through my side, I think it's from Luna." I explained, talking a mile a minute.

"Honey, their soul bond. He must be feeling what she feels because she's trying to reach out to him." Luna's mother stood up and looked to her husband as I stood, leaned against the doorframe. "Kenny, you need to take us to where you guys split up. We are strong enough to help you guys now, our senses are coming back to full strength as well. We have to help her, she could get severely hurt… or worse."

I sucked in a breath at her last words. Luna getting hurt was bad enough, but to lose her completely would devastate not only me, but everyone who has come to know her. "Kyle, come on! Mr. and Mrs. Kearne, follow me." I sped past them and led them back to where we first split off from the group.

 **Luna's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes and moved my hand, feeling a cold stone floor below me. I slowly pushed myself up on my hands, careful to not make any sudden movements as I let myself get reoriented.

"Luna?" The voice of Stan came from somewhere beside me as I got into an upright position and looked around the room. The room dark, but not phasing me as I looked to the source of the voice.

"Stan, is Cartman here too?" I asked, trying to stand up fully, grabbing at my side when a pain began sending me back down to a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm here and look at the mess we are in thanks to you." Cartman scoffed from the other side of the room.

"Well gosh golly jee this is exactly how I thought this day would go, didn't you?" I snapped back as I tried again to get up, letting out a grunt as I again ended up on my ass.

"Ay, this is your fault bitch. I coulda been home eating cheezy poofs and watching tv or playing video games but no, I'm now stuck in a crazy person's lab with a vampire who dragged me into this shit." Cartman snapped back.

"Guys, this is no time to fight!" Stan sternly advised as he made his way to my side to help me up. "No one was dragged into anything, we all agreed to help Luna."

He didn't reply, just glanced at me over his shoulder from the corner of the room he was pouting in before giving a sigh and an eye roll and coming to assist Stan in getting me to my feet. I placed a hand to my side, pulling away to find remnants of my silver blood.

"Damn, this could be bad." I felt around my side, applying pressure and searching for any sign that the bullet Braxton happened to exit my body on its own, but from how weak I still felt and the fact I was still bleeding made me think it was still housed in my body. "Yes, this is very bad."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed!" Cartman's smart ass remarks just kept coming even in the worst of situations.

"Not the time Eric." I glared daggers at him as I prodded around my side some more, finally finding the culprit of my pain. "Fuck! I can't get my strength back if this bullet is in me, it will prevent me from healing too because of the blessing on it." I kept my hand on my side at the location of the bullet as I stumbled out of Stan and Cartman's support and ran my hands along the walls, looking for anything sharp weather it be a rock or some other random object.

My hand finally brushed over a sharper part of rock. "Bingo." I grabbed the piece of rock jutting from the wall and pulled hard, the action slightly harder than normal due to me being weakened.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Stan asked, looking on in concern with Cartman also showing a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"What I have to do to get us out of here." My voice came out stronger than I felt as I brought the pointed rock to my side where the bullet was lodged just below the skin. I sucked in a breath and clenched my teeth as I dug into my side, my skin cutting as easily as human flesh as my blood bubbled up around the wound. I made one quick movement and slashed into my side dropping the now silver tipped rock to the ground before inserting my fingers into the gash and pulling out the cause of all this pain. "Problem- Problem solved." I panted, throwing the bullet to the ground and stomping on it as I took another look around the room, spying the sliding door with the only window in the dreary room.

"Oh god Kenny's gonna murder us if he finds out she was hurt." Cartman complained, wanting to play off the situation in the best way he knew how.

"That's the least of our problems fatass, plus Luna's strong she just cut a fucking bullet out of herself." Stan slapped Cartman on the arm before walking to my side as I stumbled forward towards the sliding door. "Are you okay?" He asked as I slung an arm over his neck.

"Yeah, I already feel better. Like I said that bullet was the problem, now that it's out I can get my strength back and I'll be healed up in just a few minutes." I smiled to show that my strength was indeed returning as we reached the locked door.

I looked out the window, seeing nothing but an empty hallway leading to the elevator. "Looks like this is the only room down here, we must be underneath the lab in a room that was meant originally for storage, and not for the human kind either."

I took a sniff of the musty air, the smell of other humans coming through the musty smell of the walls. I let out a low growl of frustration and punched the door, leaving a good sized dent in it and causing Stan and Cartman both to jump from the sudden loud bang.

"Sorry guys, letting out some frustration." I let out a low laugh as I glanced back out the window. "Wait," I started as I felt the pull of the soul bond. "I.. I think the others are nearby!" I exclaimed, unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh, so not only are we captured, Kenny and Kyle are too! Now we really are trapped here to die!" Cartman yelled.

Over his yelling I heard the sound of the elevator begin to descend from above. "Hey why don't you shut up for a second!" I shushed him and returned to listening, taking in another sniff of the air. This time more smells came through the must, a good sign my senses were returning to full strength. I placed a hand on my side to check the wound, the gash now nothing more than a deep scratch that on a human would just need stitches. "Someone's coming down the elevator, but I'm picking up more smells." I explained as I took in one more deep breath as the bond gave another tug. I picked up the normal human smell, but also the delicate smell that distinguished immortals from humans as well as a smell I have come to love and crave, the smell of Kenny. "Guys! I think we are about to get out of here and kick some ass!"

I knew you could do it! I thought to myself, sending it down through the bond in hopes that my earlier attempts to reach out to Kenny when I was shot had worked and he was able to feel what I was. The elevator was still making its descent, moving at what seemed to be a snail's pace before it reached the end of the hallways and the bright orange parka caught my eye.

"Yes! And you doubted us Cartman." I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned back around and saw the accompanying bodies with Kenny and Kyle, my parents. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled in excitement as they bolted down the hall at inhuman speed.

"Luna!" They both yelled in unison as they put their faces up to the window to see in. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes, I am now, is there a pin pad outside the door? I still don't have all my strength back. I was hit with one of the bullets the scroll blessed."

"Yeah, there is." My father confirmed as he checked the side of the door he was standing by. "Do you know the code?"

"Yes, she does. Here." Kenny stated as he jogged to join my parents.

"Kenny!" I yelled with as much excitement as I did when I saw my parents. "Babe I knew we could do it!"

"I would hope so, doubting me would be hurtful." He glanced at me with a smirk as he punched in the code.

The door slid open but stopped just before it finished at the dent I had punched into it. "Oops, my bad I was releasing a little pint- up anger before I had my full strength back." I gave a guilty smile as my mother pushed the door open the rest of the way with ease.

I wrapped my arms around my parents, thankful to see them alive and well. They hugged me back, recoiling as I hissed in pain and they saw my shirt was wet with blood.

"Luna, you're hurt?" My mother's concern showed on her face and in her question.

"Yeah, I was but it's nothing." I explained trying to calm her down.

"Babe if what I felt was you getting hurt then it wasn't 'nothing'. I've been stabbed, shot, decapitated, you name it and that pain was pretty up there on the 'please kill me now' scale." Kenny commented as he took my arm and pulled my close.

"Gee thanks for helping calm them down." I rolled eyes at him, letting him pull me into a gentle hug. "Besides that pain you felt was the bullet, but I didn't make you feel me cutting it out of my side so be grateful for that." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Lemme see how bad it is." Kenny half asked half commanded out of concern. "If you don't mind."

I nodded as I slowly lifted my slightly damp shirt to reveal the now almost closed scratch. "Fast healing, looks a lot better now than it was. That bullet was a bitch to deal with."

He gently caressed the skin around the scratch, pulling away and looking at his fingertip that had a small bit of my silver blood on it. "I hate that you got hurt and I wish I coulda been there to help or take a bullet for you, but silver blood is pretty fucking cool hun." He smiles at me, trying to make the best out of the situation.

"I told you I could handle myself." I smiled back. "And you should get used to silver blood cuz you're stuck with me." I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Ugh so fucking gross! Ey! Shouldn't we be trying to get out of here alive instead of you two sucking face!" Cartman yelled at us.

"I mean, not to agree with fatass," Stan started as he shrugged, "but shouldn't we deal with this Braxton guy?"

"Wait, Luna did He just say Braxton did this to you guys?" My father asked looking concerned.

"Yeah. He used the scroll to bless a bunch of bullets but we destroyed most all of them. He took the scroll though, still has it. What I can't understand is why an immortal would turn on their own kind and also how do you know him?" I talked a mile a minute, jumping from one thought to the next.

"It's a long story, but to make it short just know he didn't want to live in peace with humans and the coven decided to kick him out." My mother answered.

"So now that we are all reunited again we should have an advantage right?" Kyle asked, his thinking face on as I assumed he began to start a new plan.

"We should, but we need to all work together if we are going to get the scroll back and stop Braxton." My father looked to me. "You seem well fed for the injury you just had."

"Collateral damage at the house, some asshole that I now know worked for Braxton." I shrugged. "Had to get information and he was a liability"

My parents looked at me for a moment before nodding, knowing I did what I had to and that it was the right choice in the end.

"Now, who's ready for round two of some ass kicking?" I asked, the boys all looking at me with determination and my parents nodding at me with the same look. "Good. Mom. Dad, why don't you start by telling us about this Braxton guy."


	13. Good Authors note

Hey to all who are following this story I just wanted to apologize about the lack of updates, I've had to work a lot of extra hours and I've been working on a few different stories as well but should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day! Thank you for those who are reading and for the support!

-SirenSammy


	14. Chapter 12

The gang and I listened intently as my parents gave us the run down about their backstory with Braxton. From when he first joined the coven to his banishment from it, he was always stuck living in old vampire ways and living by the ways of the myths humans wrote. While other immortals, vampire or not, evolved to live among humans as time went on and adapted their ways to blend in yet still survive Braxton did not, set in the olden ways. He had a mindset that we were superior both over humans and all other types of immortals. He also had no intentions of ever changing, even with the threat of being kicked out of the coven, to be shunned by his kind and stopped from harming anyone who was innocent just to satisfy his own selfish mindset.

As for how he knew me, my parents explained that not long after I was first born they ran into him again while saving a young woman who was walking the streets of Seattle one night. He had his sights set on her as his meal for the night, without knowing my parents were coming back from showing me off to one of their close friends in the coven. My parents stopped him, saving the girls life and warned him about his eminent banishment. He refused to heed their warning, watching the girl as she ran to safety and he turned his attention to my parents and me. It wasn't long after this night that he was summoned by the elders of our coven and his banishment fell upon him.

"So, how did he get this scroll if he was banished?" Kenny asked my parents, breaking the silence that fell after they told their tale of Braxton.

"No idea. Probably found a window of time where the elders were far enough away to not notice someone sniffing around long enough for him to swap it with a fake." My mother shrugged, giving her best guess.

"So much for enhanced skills. What good is that when you can't even keep track of one stupid scroll?" Cartman scoffed, his rude remark earning one of my infamous eye rolls he so often receives.

"Just cuz the elders didn't notice it was a fake right away doesn't mean they wouldn't figure it out eventually. That scroll was stored so no one could use it for evil purposes and so we could live in peace, now that Braxton has it he will make both of those impossible." I responded snidely to Cartman, sick of his attitude through this whole situation. "We just need to get it back and return it to the elders. Once we get a hold of it we can get out of here and not have to worry about Braxton anymore right?" I asked my parents with a glimmer of hope.

"Well, theoretically yes." My mother hesitated a little before answering. "However, Braxton has been a problem for a long time and if it comes down to it, being rid of him may be the most beneficial outcome from this whole thing."

"But you would need to get a hold of that scroll first right?" Kyle asked, his mind already in motion as he put the facts from all he has found out about me and my kind together. "I mean, if you're immortal and that scroll is the only thing that can hurt you then doesn't Braxton have the advantage over us at the moment?"

"Well, yes and no." My father spoke in a flat but stern tone. "The scroll does make it so anyone can hurt us but only an immortal can seriously hurt another immortal without any help. Braxton has relied too much on the blessings from the scroll, so fighting him hand to hand may be our best bet if we can ensure the scroll is safely secured."

"So, basically we need a plan to get him distracted and away from the scroll. Why not let the elders know so they can come help?" I questioned as I leaned back against the cool walp crossing my arms.

"At this point, by the time one of us gets out of here and brings them here we could take care of him and potentially save the lives of others he has trapped here or plans to capture." My mother humbly replied. "We need to keep the safety of others in mind."

I looked around at the others as I let out a grunt and nodded my head in agreement to mother's statement. "So anyone have any ideas of how we go about our newfound goal or should I start?" I questioned my friends and parents, everyone remaining quiet as they each went into their own thoughts. "Well, the security cameras should still be down and so far it seems like Braxton just knows about Stan and Cartman being here with me. I don't think he knows Kenny and Kyle are here." I continued as I broke the silence to broadcast my thoughts.

"With any luck he won't go to where we found your parents." Kenny commented with a shrug. "We kinda left two of the assholes that worked for this guy in their places and not in the best shape either. That's probably why he doesn't know about us, if the two guys had gone free we would be in deep shit."

"That also means our window of time he doesn't know we escaped is limited. He would always check in on us and gives us just enough blood to keep us from starving before he would work on his research." My father grimly explained as he and my mother shuddered at the thought of their torture they only just escaped.

"I may have a plan, one that can work in our short time span if we act now." Kenny's voice hung in the air as the unavoidable "but" of the plan he concocted had yet to be voiced aloud. "Mr. and Mrs. Kearne do you trust me to keep Luna safe?"

"Well, yeah. I mean so far you seem to be doing a good job and she trusts you with her life so what kind of parents would we be if we didn't." My parents looked to each other as my mother spoke in a soft tone to answer Kenny's question.

"Then please hear me out on this. Since Braxton and his followers have no knowledge of Kyle and me we can 'return a prisoner' to get close to him and cause a distraction while the rest of you sneak around and try to get that scroll. He can't possibly have it on him at all times right?" Kenny looked to me for approval, knowing that this plan was walking into danger for not only myself but everyone.

My father opened his mouth to voice his concerns but quickly shut his mouth when I shot him a razor sharp glare. "It's our one chance to stop him for good. We need to take it!" I stated, looking to everyone before stopping at Kenny. "Plus I trust Kenny with my immortal life ten times over and everyone here should know that" I nodded at him and watched as my comment brought light to his eyes and a smile to his face.

Both of my parents let out a sigh, looking between Kenny and me before nodding in agreement with serious faces.

"We need to act now." My father's stern voice confirmed what everyone knew. "Braxton is a few floors above us with some humans. If you go now we can listen and follow behind when it's safe."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgment as I approached Kenny, ripping a piece of my shirt off and handing it to him.

"Last he left me I was injured, but he left me with Stan and Cartman in my cell as 'snacks' even though he knows I won't hurt them. That being said he may believe that I'm still too weak to fight back fully. Especially if I still have somewhat of a wound." I theorized as I lifted my shirt revealing my now fully healed side, digging my fingernails into where the bullet once was housed to create a new gash. "Time to go." I held my hands behind my back and turned around so Kenny could tie them together with the scrap of shirt.

"I can follow behind you guys if you want. Kinda like your back up for the confrontation as the others sneak around." Kyle threw in his contribution to the plan.

"Yeah, that could work out nicely." I gave him a small smile as Kenny pulled the knot tight around my wrists. "Also, Kenny ya gotta be rough and act like you hate my guts for him to buy this."

Kenny was quiet for a minute as he placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him, "I'll do my best."

"Just gotta be a little rough. Throw me down and hold me by my hair. Just pretend we are back at your house. Only try not to get turned on too much." I leaned in and whispered in his ear, letting out a small laugh and flashing a sly smile as I pulled away.

"As long as I can be rough nicely once this is all over with." He whispered to me barely audible, receiving awkward coughs from my parents who I momentarily forgot would hear our every word.

I looked to them with a knowing look and a shrug. "You guys know what being bonded is like so don't act like that." I mumbled as Kenny and I headed towards the elevator, Kyle following behind us.

"Just be careful, we will be right behind you once we hear you guys are with Braxton. He's still above us, would guess about three floors." My mother spoke as she paused to focus on listening to the sounds above us. "Yeah he's definitely got a scientist with him. That should work to your advantage in the way of having him talk with you rather than attack."

I nodded to them, Kenny and Kyle standing on either side of me as the elevator began to hum to life. "Don't worry, I have faith in all of us." I gave a confident smile to everyone before looking to my parents. "I love you Mom and Dad. I'm so glad we found you before what I had feared happened."

"We love you too Luna. Now let's get this over with so we can all go home." My father answered for both of them as he put an arm around my mother's waist.

The elevator began to rise, taking us to the third floor with a slow, smooth movement. "Are you ready for this?" I looked over my shoulder at the two boys. "Cuz we sure as hell better get an Oscar for the amount of acting that's going to happen once this elevator gets to our destination." I joked, lightening the mood one final time as the elevator ascended to the third floor and I let Kenny grab my wrists and prepared to put on the act of my life.

* * *

I FINALLY got this chapter up! It's shorter than I would have liked but I will make up for that in the next (probably last!) chapter I swear! :) I have a few more free nights this week than normal thanks to my schedule being less hectic so I should be able to write a lot more this week than I have been which I'm excited about.

-Sammy


	15. Chapter 13

The elevator sounded a soft ding as it came to a stop and the three of us began down the dimly lit hall. I listened closely as we approached the first closed door, the sound of people puttering around behind it as they talked about test results the only noise from the first door. Further down I heard the same shuffling of feet as scientists puttered back and forth, doing the same as probably every other person in this building. The difference came when I took in the scents around me, human scent upon human scent hit my nose before I finally picked up the one smell I was hoping to find, the smell of immortal blood.

I jerked my head forward as a sign to follow me, scared to speak incase Braxton picked up the sound if he hasn't already. Though, I hoped that he was too busy with his work to care about keeping ears on people he believed he had no need to worry about. Kenny and Kyle both nodded in acknowledgement to my head jerk as we approached the door that would lead us to our impending doom or miraculous victory. The three of us paused upon reaching the door, preparing ourselves one final time knowing that we had only one shot to make this believable. I pulled my arms free from Kenny's grasp and turned around to face him, burrowing my head into his chest to ruffle my hair up a bit to make me look a little more roughed up than I already do.

I returned my hands to his grasp as I gave a look that said "go ahead" to both him and Kyle to signal I was ready whenever they were. Kenny's grip on my wrists tightened as he knocked on the door, the sounds from inside dying down in shock on the opposite side as the knock echoed through the empty hallway on our side. I put on the angriest face I could muster as footsteps approached the door, wanting to look as if I was furious about being caught and overpowered by mere mortals. My violet eyes turned hard with hate swirling in them and I scowled with immense detest as the door slid open and a slender, lab coat and goggle clothed man appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you and how do you have that… thing." The man spoke with venomous hate towards me the second he laid his eyes upon the three of us.

"I'm terribly sorry if I am disturbing anything sir, you see my name is… James." Kenny began, racking his brain to remember the fake names he had given earlier. "This here is my brother Liam. We were on a tour with a Mr. Zach for we have an interest in joining the organization you work for, that is we were until this bitch showed up." Kenny put as much detest behind his words as he could, emphasizing his words as he gave me a shove forward. I pretended to stumbled forward with the push, letting out a small growl in the process. "We caught her trying to escape and when we realized what she was we knew she had to be returned."

"So that's where Zach has been." The man spoke to himself more than to Kenny and Kyle. "Well, we greatly appreciate the interest of such young people, especially ones that can take down such a powerful type of immortal as erm.. this." The man talked as if I was a thing, refusing to talk about me as if I was an actual person. "Where did Zach go to boys? Did he say?"

"Yes, he was worried that some other specimens had escaped as well so he went to check on them. He told us where to find some guy who runs this organization… We were hoping to speak to him personally to return his little escapee in hopes it would show we are worthy to let join."

"Please sir," Kyle spoke softly once Kenny went quiet. "As we told Zach, our parents were killed when we were very young by an immortal and this seems like our best way to avenge them."

The man looked to Kenny, to Kyle, and then to me. I snapped at him as I jerked forward slightly, bearing my fangs and laughing as he jumped before Kenny gave a tug on my wrists and I jerked backwards.

"Feisty as this one seems, we were able to overcome.. it easily." Kenny spoke, hesitating slightly for having to talk degradingly about me. "Wounded, bleeding and weakened."

"Yes, very good job boys." The man pulled on the collar of his lab coat, regaining his composure from the jump I gave him. "I suppose I could allow you to speak to our leader. He will be please you brought him a present I'm sure." The man led the way, Kenny pushing me forward as we followed him through the large lab room, navigating our way around the tables with other so focused on their work they moved around us as if we didn't exist.

"Sir, I bring two boys who caught an escaped specimen." The scientist bowed slightly as he spoke to Braxton. His sleek form turning around with unnaturally smooth movements, a satisfied grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as his eyes fell on me.

"Ah, young Luna. Thought you could escape me so easily?" Braxton taunted as he turned his attention to Kenny and Kyle. "Oh how rude of me, I should introduce myself to the two who returned this dreadful girl to me. My name is Braxton."

"Nice to meet you sir." Kenny said through gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on my wrists once again, using all his willpower to keep his anger in tap. "My name is James and this is Liam. We wanted to return this escapee to you personally." Kenny continued, pushing me forward and down to my knees. His free hand grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled on it to make me look up. "Though she be feisty she is weakened and was no match for us."

"Yes, I expected more from this one. Though I can't say I'm disappointed, she was the one stupid enough to try to escape from me." Braxton let out a sinister chuckle. "I suppose I should thank you two."

"Sir, if we may speak freely." Kyle began, knowing he was probably calmer than Kenny at this point in time. "We have interest in joining this organization. That is if you are willing to accept us."

Braxton looked between the two boys with scrutinizing looks, searching for anything that could come off as suspicious. "And you two do know that this organization is trying to use immortals to enhance humans right? Make our own immortals?"

"From what the guy we first talked to has told us yes, we understand." Kyle clarified. "Though we have a major dislike for immoral beings, having them on your side sounds a lot better than not."

"Oh so your little posse you have here don't know about you?" I taunted from my spot on the floor, my hair still in Kenny's grasp as he gave a yank.

"Shh, you don't get to speak." His words forced through a clenched jaw as he pulled on my hair.

"Oh a guy who puts others in their place. I like that." Braxton laughed in response to my faked pain.

As he continued to laugh and praise my two "captors" I picked up the sound of the elevator in motion and footsteps swiftly, yet almost undetectable approaching. I knew it had to be my parents, following through with their part now. Though as I listened for a sign to jump into action a thought crossed my mind that made my stomach sink. A thought that should have occurred to me way sooner than this moment. The thought that if I could hear my parents, more so Stan and Cartman the ones being audible, then Braxton must be able to also.

I focused on the pull of the soul bond and tried to convey my thoughts through it, same as I had managed to before, trying to share my troubling thoughts with Kenny. I felt him readjust his grip on my hands, but whether it was a sign of understanding or just fidgeting I was unsure.

"Sir!" One of the scientists we passed on our way through this lab approached swiftly, his demeanor not quite matching his vocal approach. "There has been a breakthrough so I request approval to bring some workers with me to where the two specimens are held." His eyes were distant as he spoke, this one thing was enough to tip me off that he was under mind control. "We are still unsure of all the details but it seems promising. We can report back to you with all the details once you are done with your guests."

"Yes, yes very well." Braxton waved a hand in dismissal, not giving the man a second glance. I found this strange, for any other vampire would be able to easily pick up the sign of mind control.

I let out a laugh and smiled up at Braxton. "You've lost your touch haven't you?" I antagonized. "I may not know much but I have my theory, one I'm quickly coming to believe is true."

I felt Kenny tense at my sudden outburst, only relaxing once I reached out for the bond to try and send a calming sense to him.

"What do you know of me youngling!" Braxton angrily scolded as he slapped my cheek. The smacking sound of his hand making contact with mine would make one think the slap sent a burning pain through my cheek, but those who think that would be dead wrong. The pain was no more than a prickle and only made my smile grow wider as my theory was proven in that one act. Kenny let out a low, protective growl in response to Braxton hitting me.

"Don't worry babe, I think I know more than even Braxton himself does now." My confidence I was right showing fully in my voice.

"How dare yo-" Braxton began, yelling with full fury before stopping mid sentence in shock as I broke free from the cloth restraint with ease and leapt towards him in the blink of an eye.

He fell to the ground as easily as an unstable structure would when leaned against, his head smacking the concrete with a solid thwack that sounded out through the now almost empty lab.

"You're weakened. I may not know a lot about the Ending Scroll, but I know it can destroy any immortal if the user so wishes to. I think that by you using it and being around the items it's blessed that you've slowly been destroying yourself without realizing it." I flashed my fangs at him in a show of dominance and I curled my fingers around his neck. My fingernails digging into his flesh and his blood beginning to bubble around my fingers. The color, normally a shimmering silver, appeared dull and almost as black as the darkest of dark.

"Luna!" My mother's voice caught my attention as I turned to face the direction she yelled from. She appeared in the doorway followed suit by my father and then Stan and Cartman, who rushed over to stand beside Kyle.

"Oh hey guys." I nonchalantly said as I waved at them with my clean hand. "So funny story, Braxton here has been unknowingly destroying himself by using the powers of the scroll." I snickered as I glanced over my shoulder at my parents. "Seems like his evil way of life will no longer be a problem for our kind soon enough."

"Where is it Braxton?" My father asked in a tone that would send chills down anyone's back and showed he meant business.

"Like I wou-" He started to backtalk before I cut him off by applying another death grip around his throat. He let out a gasp and tried to fight against me, but to no avail.

"Wrong answer asshole." I growled, my grip tight as ever as Braxton tried to reach for his side. I reached his side before he could, pulling away the pocket knife he was reaching for. "Oh is this what you wanted?" I pressed the button that released the blade, making a soft swish as it flipped out to expose the sharpened point. "Now lets try this again. Where. Is. That. Scroll."

Braxton glared at me with such hate that I'm sure he was wishing he could rip me apart and burn my body right now. Luckily for me, I was the one in the position to do that to him and not vise versa. He grunted from the pressure I was applying to his neck still, his hateful gaze traveling from me to the knife I now possessed. He refused to answer still, earning an agitated growl from me.

"Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman I need you to help my parents search this room for that scroll please. Its pretty obvious that Braxton isn't going to cooperate." I glanced at each one over my shoulder before turning my attention back to Braxton who let out a cough followed by some straigned words.

"Idcirco praecipio tibi ut creatura noctis…." (Roughly translates to Creature of the night I command you do as I say. It's the best google could do lol) Braxton began speaking in Latin, making me quickly I realized he was trying to cast one of the Scroll's blessings. My eyes widened and my survival instincts kicking in as I balled my hand around his neck into a full fist before yanking it back, creating a huge gash in his neck to keep him from being able to talk any more. To keep him from finishing his chant. He gasped soundless gasps as I stood up, his now free hands flying up to grab as his neck that ran with his rotted looking blood seeping steadily between his fingers.

"Mom, Dad. He's all yours. We can find the scroll without him." I retreated away from the suffering Braxton, looking down at my bloody hand. Lately it seems like I've had to cause a lot of pain to people, really showing the monster that my kind can be. Especially with just having told my closest friends and having Kenny witness the destruction I am capable of and the thoughts of the toll this whole situation would have on my friendships.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Kenny's voice came from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He must have sensed I was bothered by something. "This situation sucks, but it won't make a difference in how the guys see you." He hugged me tightly before pulling away and returning to his search.

I looked back over my shoulder as my parents dragged Braxton back out to the part of the lab we entered from. I listened as his almost inaudible breath quickened from fear as my parents spoke to him in soft voices that I knew the guys couldn't hear. They told him how dishonorable he was to our kind and the coven will be glad to hear he is gone after this ordeal of utter betrayal.

"I found it! I think…" Stan exclaimed as he ran over to me after rummaging around in a desk pushed off into the far corner of the room. He held out the same locked box that we saw before Braxton had shot me. I gave it a light shake before prying off the top to ensure the Ending Scroll was inside. Sure enough there it sat inside, it's golden colored paper rolled around the small silver rods.

"Yes, this is it." I stated as I gazed at the scroll in wonder. Wonder of how such a small thing could cause so much pain to beings who live forever.

I turned to face the direction my parents took Braxton to, the sound of his breathing gone and replaced with the cracking of bones and tearing of flesh. My parents had to destroy his body to end him once and for all.

"Come on, let's get out of here and get you cleaned up." Kenny returned to my side, taking me in his arms and guiding me towards an exit opposite of where my parents were. The others followed suit as we silently left the lab and headed home.

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending is feeling a tad rushed, I just really want to get a resolution without making the story feel like it's dragging on too long. Story pacing is something I am still working on in other works too so you'll have to forgive me!


End file.
